


Defying Gravity

by Julesmonster



Category: Glee
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-24
Updated: 2012-09-24
Packaged: 2017-11-14 23:22:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 31,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/520578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julesmonster/pseuds/Julesmonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The community theater is putting on a production of Wicked and Rachel and Kurt convince Finn to audition, leading to some major changes in Finn's life as he learns to defy gravity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> A/N: This was my first Glee fic, but certainly not my last. Soon after writing this and another Furt story, I switched OTPs to Puckurt. I still prefer that pairing, but will occasionally write Klaine. But, like I said, this was my first and I was still feeling my way around the fandom. Hope you enjoy it anyway. Jules

The Allen County Community Theater posted flyers announcing open auditions every April. The auditions were held in May and rehearsals began immediately after, ran through June and then for seven weeks in July and August they performed four nights and one Sunday matinee a week. Every year it was the same. Every year, the production was some obscure play that even Rachel and Kurt had never heard of before and very few people went to see, but not this year. This year, they had hired a new director to run the program and he wanted to stage a musical. And not just any musical; he wanted to stage Wicked.

As soon as the flyers went up on the school's bulletin board, both Kurt and Rachel were squealing with excitement. Finn watched them bounce and talk at each other in high-pitched words that overlapped and flew by too fast for him to understand. And then they turned their collective attention on him.

"And you'll make a great Fiyero," Rachel said. "You have to go to the auditions with us!"

"But…"

"Seriously, Finn," Kurt said. "This will be so great. Besides, weren't you just telling me that you didn't have anything to do this summer since Puck's going to California to stay with his aunt? Well, now you do!"

Finn sighed. Some Broadway musical wasn't exactly what he had in mind, but it was better than nothing. "Alright. I'll go to the auditions with you, but you'll have to help me learn whatever song I'm supposed to sing."

"Yes!" Kurt and Rachel both shouted.

**FKFKFKFKFK**

The auditions finally arrived and Finn drove with Kurt to the Community Theater. "You never said what part you were trying out for," Finn asked his almost-step-brother. "I mean, every time Rachel would bring up the subject, you got all tight lipped."

Kurt sighed and glanced warily at Finn. "I want Elphaba."

Finn frowned. "Isn't that the part Rachel wants?"

"Yeah," Kurt said dejectedly. "And she'll probably get it too, if for no other reason than because she's a girl. But the thing is… Well, I just think I could do so much in that role."

"But why?" Finn asked. He was getting a lot better about trying to understand Kurt and accept his choices, but sometimes he still needed the smaller boy to explain himself.

"Because she's an outcast," Kurt said softly. "She looks different and dresses different and so everyone shuns her. Rachel doesn't get what that's like. I mean, sure she gets slushied like the rest of us, but she doesn't have to face that same sort of attitude everywhere she goes every day of her life. She doesn't face laws that restrict her rights. She leaves high school and she'll be everyone's favorite. But me…"

"You don't get to walk away from it," Finn said, finishing Kurt's thought. "I guess I can see that. Maybe this director guy will be more open-minded than the kids at school. Rachel said he's from New York."

Kurt laughed at Finn's simple optimism. "Just because he's from New York doesn't mean he's necessarily open-minded. However, you're right, there is a better chance of that than if he was from around here."

Finn grinned as he pulled the car into a parking spot outside the theater. "And if we both get the parts, we can go to rehearsals together and practice and everything. Don't Fiyero and Elphaba have like a duet together and stuff?"

Kurt looked at his friend a little warily. "Would you be okay with that? I mean, Fiyero and Elphaba are lovers in the show and actually kiss after their duet."

Finn turned off the car and turned to face Kurt. "I know I was an ass to you when we first moved in and everything, but you gotta know that I don't really feel that way, man. Don't you?"

Kurt sighed. "Knowing you don't hate me because I'm gay and wanting to kiss me in front of an auditorium full of people are two different things. You didn't even want to sing to each other a few months ago."

"Things change," Finn said quietly. "Kurt, I know you have no reason to believe me when I say this, but if we both get the parts we want, I'm not going to have a problem with it. Okay?"

Kurt nodded and let a small smirk emerge. "Rachel might, though."

"Might?" Finn asked doubtfully. "She's gonna have puppies."

Kurt thought was the funniest thing he'd ever heard and laughed hard. Soon Finn was laughing too. It had been months since they broke up and Rachel had even dated Jesse St. James before they found out he was a lying spy for the enemy. But whenever Finn looked at another girl or anyone looked at him, Rachel got all territorial. Kurt wondered if that would be true this time, since it was him. Really, what were the chances that Finn would fall for him? Zero. He had accepted that and he wasn't going to get his hopes up just because Finn said he was okay with an on-stage kiss.

He was so caught up in those thoughts as they continued to laugh and walk to the stage door that he didn't notice Finn was staring at him the entire way.

Rachel was waiting at the door with Mercedes. "What's so funny?" Rachel asked and Finn and Kurt looked at each other guiltily and then burst out laughing again. "Well that's just rude."

Still chuckling Kurt greeted them. "Sorry. You wouldn't get it. It was stupid." He looked around. "No one else from glee is trying out?"

Mercedes shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Quinn thinks she's too fat 'cause she hasn't lost all the baby weight. Puck's gonna be gone. Artie's going to some Outward Bound thing for kids in wheelchairs. Tina said she and Mike are both working at some Asian summer camp. And get this… Matt's moving."

"I knew that," Finn said.

"And you never told me?" Kurt was aghast. "I thought we had an understanding. Any gossip must be passed along to me or I short sheet your bed."

Finn shrugged. "Didn't think that was gossip. I mean, it wasn't about sex or scandal or something. His dad just got transferred to his company's Pittsburgh office."

"Let's just go sign in," Rachel said impatiently.

**FKFKFKFKFK**

Rachel was first up from their group and of course she sang "Defying Gravity." It was the most difficult song and the climax of the first act. After she finished, the director, Todd something or other, began asking her questions about her experience. And then came the question she had not been prepared for.

"Why do want this part?" Todd asked from the darkness of the auditorium.

"Um… because it's the lead," Rachel said. "It is the most challenging role and I believe that I can be great in the part."

"Okay," Todd said. "Thank you. Next up."

Rachel looked a bit uncertain as the next performer came on the stage, but she kept her head held high and met her friends, who were waiting their turn in the wings. Once out of the spotlight, however, Rachel began to cry, sure that Todd's unenthusiastic responses were the death knell on her chances. Mercedes took her aside to calm her down and talk sense to her.

Finn leaned over to Kurt once they were alone. "You should definitely tell him what you told me today. I mean, if he asks everyone the same question."

Kurt laughed a little nervously. "He's definitely going to ask me that question, Finn. I'm a guy trying out for a girl's role."

"Oh yeah," Finn said. "Well then, definitely tell him what you told me. That totally made sense to me."

"Finn Hudson, you are just about the sweetest, dopiest boy I know," Kurt said. "Don't ever change."

Finn didn't have a chance to respond because he was being called to the stage for his turn. Mr. Schuester walked up beside Kurt as Finn left. "He's going to make a great Fiyero."

"Yeah," Kurt agreed. "I didn't know you were going to be here."

Mr. Schuester shrugged. "I heard you all talking about it and thought it would be a fun idea. I thought I'd try for the wizard and let you kids have the younger parts. The wizard has a couple good songs."

"One with Elphaba," Kurt said.

Out on the stage, Finn was just finishing his song. He'd sung "Dancing Through Life" because that was what Rachel and Kurt had told him to sing and had rehearsed with him. Then Todd began with his questions. Since his list of accomplishments was limited to his experience in glee club, it was a short interview.

"And why have you chosen to audition for Fiyero?"

Finn tilted his head and thought about that. "Well, because my friends told me I would make a good Fiyero and I didn't have anything else to do this summer since my best friend's going to be away all summer."

Todd chuckled. "Do you always do what your friends tell you?"

"Pretty much," Finn admitted. "I've gotten better about picking my friends lately, though, so that's not as bad a thing as it used to be."

Todd chuckled again and said, "Stick around to the end. I might want to have you run through a song or two with some of the others before I make a final choice."

"Sounds like he's a shoe in," Mr. Schuster said with a smile.

"He really is a perfect Fiyero," Kurt said with fond affection. "Pretty and dumb as a rock but all heart underneath."

Mercedes went next from their group, though there were a few other people in between. She was trying for Nessarose. Kurt thought she should have gone for one of the two leads, but she said she didn't really like musicals enough to put that much effort out. Besides, Nessa was a real bitch and had a decent song with Elphaba in the second act; that was enough for her.

Mr. Schuester was as great as they might have expected as he sang "Sentimental Man." He answered the questions and went on his way. Finally, after a few more auditions, it was Kurt's turn. He walked nervously onto the stage and told the director that he was trying out for the part of Elphaba. From the wings, a loud gasp could be heard and Finn turned to Rachel with a scowl and shushed her.

"Go ahead whenever you're ready," Todd told him and Kurt nodded to the pianist. He was singing "Defying Gravity," the same song Rachel had chosen. The same song they had competed over in glee club.

The music began where the song changed from a duet with Glinda to a solo and Kurt poured everything he had into it. As Finn and the others watched, they saw what Kurt had held back in the competition in glee club. His tone wasn't quite as rich as Rachel's on some of the higher notes, but there was a depth of emotion that came through his performance that Rachel hadn't been able to offer.

When it was over, Finn couldn't help but applaud and many of the others were clapping along with him.

Then Todd began his interview. Finn could see that Kurt was nervous, but the other boy kept his usual façade of confidence as he told the director about dance classes and singing lessons and his experience in glee club. And then the fateful question came.

Kurt took a deep breath. "I had a friend of mine ask the same question just this morning. I'll tell you the same thing that I told him. I know what it's like to be ostracized because I don't conform to the expectations that society places on men. I've been bullied and tormented and yet I keep going. Elphaba inspires me. Over the course of the musical she transforms from naïve to jaded, from victim to crusader and is stronger than all of the shit people throw at her. I want to be like that. I want to be that strong."

Todd nodded. "I think maybe you already are. Thank you."

Kurt practically stumbled off the stage and Finn hugged him tightly. "You were awesome dude!"

Kurt chuckled and gave Finn a shy smile. "Thanks."

"He's right," Rachel said grudgingly. "You really were great."

"My tonality lacked on a few of those high notes," Kurt said regretfully. "Yours was perfect."

"But you had more… heart," Rachel said. Everyone could tell what it had cost her to say that and Kurt appreciated her support. He gave her a hug. Whether or not he got the part, he felt like he had achieved something.


	2. Chapter 2

They all milled around the wings waiting for Todd, his assistant director, the choreographer, and the musical director to finish discussing the various auditions. It took more than an hour before they began calling people back on stage. Once everyone was there, Todd addressed the group.

"While everyone gave a great effort and performed very well, we only have eight speaking roles. I hope those of you who were not selected for one of those roles will agree to be part of the chorus. We need citizens of Oz, guards, flying monkeys… Well, you all know the story."

Todd smiled and then read from a list on the clipboard he was holding. "Boq will be played by Charlie Rhodes. Nessarose will be played by Mercedes Jones. Dr. Dillamond will be played by Calvin Fletcher. The wizard will be played by William Schuester. Madame Morrible will be played by Sheryl Davis. Fiyero will be played by Finn Hudson. Galinda will be played by Rachel Berry. And Elphaba will be played by Kurt Hummel. Those of you who were selected, please stay. The rest of you, please see the stage manager for a schedule of rehearsals for the chorus. Thanks."

Todd went to talk to someone and Kurt turned disbelieving eyes to Finn. "Did he just say…?"

Finn grinned. "Dude! You got the part!" He hugged Kurt to him and the smaller boy flushed with pleasure and excitement. All too soon, Finn let him go and he was being congratulated and hugged by the others. Even Rachel gave him a congratulatory hug. At least she had gotten the second biggest role.

A few minutes later, Todd returned and smiled at his cast. "Well done all of you. I'm very excited by the combined talent in front of me today. Before we go any further, I do want to do a few test runs to see the physical and musical chemistry between the various players. We'll start with Rachel and Kurt. Are you both familiar with 'What Is This Feeling?'" Kurt and Rachel both agreed and soon they were standing by the piano singing through the duet, their voices blending in a way that they never had in glee club. Then he had Kurt sing "Wonderful" with Mr. Schuester. Finally, he had Kurt and Finn sing "As Long As You're Mine."

They started out on opposite sides of the piano, but as they sang, Todd encouraged them to move together and sing to each other. Despite the fact that Finn was using the music sheet it was obvious that he hadn't lied to Kurt earlier. He really was okay with having the other boy singing opposite him.

"And then there's the kiss," Todd said as the music died out. He turned to Finn. "Are you okay with this?"

Finn smiled. "Sure. Kurt's my friend. I've got no problem with kissing him."

Todd smiled and nodded. "Good. In that case, Jim, the stage manager has the schedule of rehearsals for the main cast as well as your scripts; see him on your way out. I'll see all of you here tomorrow for a read through. We'll also begin working on the musical numbers. I want everyone off book for the music by next weekend and off book completely by the end of the month."

And then they were all dismissed for the night.

**FKFKFKFKFK**

Kurt was still reeling as they drove home and Finn was reluctant to cut into his high, but he had a few questions and he knew Kurt would know the answers. "So, um… How many songs does this fiery dude sing?"

Kurt chuckled. "It's Fiyero. And you've already sung both of them. You'll have a lot of lines to learn, though."

"Not as many as you," Finn said with a grin, still excited for Kurt. "How many songs do you have to learn?"

"You mean where I have either a solo or duet?" Kurt asked. Finn nodded and Kurt took a moment to add them up in his head. "Twelve."

"Holy crap dude," Finn said with some awe.

Kurt shrugged. "It's my favorite musical, so I already know all of them, really. I'll just have to work on them with the musical director and with the other performers. And I have a lot of lines to learn too."

"We can help each other, though, right?" Finn asked.

"Of course we can," Kurt assured him but then he looked uncertain. "Finn… do you think… I never really expected that he would give me the part. Do you think I'm doing the right thing? I mean, this isn't New York. There's going to be an uproar. When Rachel and I were trying for the same song, I backed off and blew it so that I wouldn't get it. I didn't think Dad could handle me being quite that public. But this is even bigger and…"

"Kurt," Finn said. "Settle down. I think your dad will handle this just fine. And if he needs help adjusting, he's got my mom there now to help him, so you don't have to take all that on yourself anymore. As for the public, it's obvious that this Todd dude considered that before he made his decision. Besides, isn't it traditional for guys to play girls parts or something? I thought my English teacher said something like that. And Monty Python always had dudes playing the girls' parts."

Kurt covered his face with both hands and Finn feared that he had said something very wrong until he heard Kurt's laughter breaking through. Soon they were both laughing, though Finn wasn't sure what he had said that was funny. He was just relieved that Kurt wasn't panicking any more.

Kurt reached over and grabbed Finn's hand and squeezed it. "I'm pretty lucky to have you as a friend, Finn." He let go, but Finn could still feel the warmth of Kurt's hand on his for the rest of the ride home.

**FKFKFKFKFK**

They read through the entire show the next day. Finn was surprised that they just sat around a table to do the reading, but he was a little intimidated by the sheer number of words they expected him to learn. Not to mention the fact that his part had a big dance number. When he saw that, he leaned over to Kurt who was sitting beside him and whispered, "Dude. I can't dance!"

"Rachel, Mercedes and I will help you," Kurt promised. "Todd knows you aren't a trained dancer. I'm sure that the choreographer will take that into consideration when he's putting the routine together."

They went back to the reading and Finn was impressed by the number of lines both Rachel and Kurt had. One or both of them were on stage for almost every scene. It was a lot of pressure. Hell, he was feeling pressure and he wasn't in half the scenes that Rachel had. And Kurt had more than either of them. The musical really was centered around that one character.

They took a break for lunch and Finn eagerly pulled out the bag his mom had packed for him and Kurt that morning. Kurt got the plastic container of salad with a bottle of water to drink. Finn had three PB&J sandwiches, some chips, and a baggie of cookies.

"Want one?" Finn offered the cookies once Kurt had finished his salad. The smaller boy wavered for a moment and then sighed. He took one of the homemade sugar cookies from the bag.

"Your mom is trying to make me fat," Kurt said. "She knows I can't resist her sugar cookies."

Finn looked Kurt over. "Nah. You don't have to worry about getting fat."

"Tell that to Coach Sylvester," Kurt muttered.

"No thanks," Finn chuckled and stuffed another cookie into his mouth. "Besides, you'll work off loads of calories when we start doing all these dance routines."

Kurt thought about that and took another cookie with a smile. "You're right."

Rachel and Mercedes came over and joined them at the table. They had left to pick up something from one of the nearby fast food places since they hadn't brought their lunch. Soon the four of them were discussing their favorite parts of the show.

"I kind of like the part where Elphaba and the professor sing that Baa Baa song," Mercedes said. "I downloaded the original cast recording last night. That song is funny."

"'Something Bad' is fun," Rachel said. "But I like 'Popular'."

"That's just because it's your character's big song," Kurt said.

Rachel shook her head. "No. I liked that song best even when I wanted to be Elphaba. It's just so much fun to sing."

"I like the hater song," Finn said. "The one you guys were singing yesterday."

"'What Is This Feeling?' is a great song," Kurt said. "But my favorite is 'No Good Deed.'"

"I haven't heard that one yet," Finn shrugged.

Kurt looked around the stage and noticed that none of the others had returned yet, so he got up and went to the piano and flipped through the music until he found the right song and began playing. Soon the other three had joined him and listened as he sang the song through.

Finn listened to the lyrics and frowned. They were awfully dark and depressing. It started out with all this weird chanting and then went on about blood and beatings and stuff before it became more like a regular song, but it was still pretty dark.

" _No good deed goes unpunished No act of charity goes unresented No good deed goes unpunished That's my new creed My road of good intentions Led where such roads always lead No good deed Goes unpunished!"_

Finn wondered why Kurt would like this song the best of all the songs. Then again, the tune was really great and the way Kurt sang gave the whole thing an intensity that was almost mesmerizing.

" _One question haunts and hurts Too much, too much to mention: Was I really seeking good Or just seeking attention? Is that all good deeds are When looked at with an ice-cold eye? If that's all good deeds are Maybe that's the reason why_

 _"No good deed goes unpunished_ _All helpful urges should be circumvented_ _No good deed goes unpunished_ _Sure, I meant well -_ _Well, look at what well-meant did:_ _All right, enough - so be it_ _So be it, then:_ _Let all Oz be agreed_ _I'm wicked through and through_ _Since I cannot succeed_ _Fiyero, saving you_ _I promise no good deed_ _Will I attempt to do again_ _Ever again_ _No good deed_ _Will I do again!"_

As the last note hung in the air, Finn thought about what it all meant and had to agree that sometimes the best intentions weren't enough to make good things happen. Sometimes bad things still happened. But was that a reason to not try?

"That's such a sad song," Finn said quietly. "She just gives up and gives into the anger."

"Yeah," Kurt agreed. "But it says so much about how human Elphaba is. She thinks she's lost everyone and everything she cares about. She's so hurt and angry… and so _real_."

"It was Idina Menzel's favorite song too," Rachel said.

"I'd ask who that is, but I don't really care," Mercedes said and wandered off. Rachel soon followed her to explain despite her lack of interest.

"Wanna practice our duet?" Finn asked as he sat beside Kurt on the piano bench.

"Sure," Kurt said and pulled out the music. Soon he was playing the introduction. And then he began to sing.

" _Kiss Me too fiercely Hold me too tight I need help believing You're with me tonight My wildest dreamings Could not forsee Lying beside you With you wanting me_

 _"And just for this moment_ _As long as you're mine_ _I've lost all resistance_ _And crossed some border line_ _And if it turns out_ _It's over too fast_ _I'll make every last moment last_ _As long as you're mine"_

Finn was so caught up in listening to Kurt sing that he almost missed his cue.

" _Maybe I'm brainless Maybe I'm wise But you've got me seeing Through different eyes Somehow I've fallen Under your spell And somehow I'm feeling It's up that I fell"_

As they continued to sing Finn thought about his character. He wasn't the brightest guy ever, and he was more concerned with appearances than people when the story begins, but he slowly falls for the weird girl. She's loads smarter than him and she has to show him how to be a better person.

Kurt really was like Elphaba, even down to the snarky sarcasm and the darkness that seeped out sometimes. Rachel seemed to be a good fit for Galinda too: more concerned with her ambitions than her friends but basically a good person. Finn wondered if Todd had done that on purpose, because he thought he was like Fiyero, too. He wasn't the smartest guy either. And before he started glee, he was more concerned with being popular and sliding by and being seen a certain way than he was about people like Kurt. But Kurt hadn't let that stop him from being his friend.

Kurt had helped him so much this past year. There was the slushie incident, when Kurt had dumped one on himself for Finn's sake. There was the singing his feelings to the baby thing. Then he had made him see how unfair he was being about letting their parents date. He'd even sung him that great song. Kurt was always doing great things for him, and Finn kept screwing up and hurting him in return.

As the final lines of the song echoed through the hall, Finn looked at Kurt and saw something he hadn't seen before, something he couldn't really name but knew was precious. And when Kurt said his line about feeling wicked, Finn followed his instincts and leaned forward to kiss him. It just seemed like the right thing to do.

Kurt was startled by Finn's kiss, but it didn't take him long to give in and go with it. It was a rather chaste kiss in some ways; there were no tongues involved, but it was definitely not a platonic kiss either. Finn held onto Kurt's neck to hold him in place and Kurt slowly wrapped his arms around Finn's neck. And just when they both thought it was a good point to deepen the kiss, they heard applause and broke apart in surprise.

Finn and Kurt both squinted and finally made out the shape of Todd in one of the rows of seats. "That was a wonderful performance. I had worried that the kiss at the end would be a problem, but I was obviously worried for nothing."

Finn blushed and mumbled something about needing a drink of water before they got back to work. He was up and gone without looking back, but he felt the weight of Kurt's eyes on him the entire way backstage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: For those of you unfamiliar with Wicked trivia, Idina Menzel played Elphaba in the origianl Broadway cast of Wicked. She also played Shelby, Rachel's mom, on the first season of Glee. Cool Huh?
> 
> More Wicked/Glee trivia... Kristin Chenoweth, who played April Rhodes on Glee, was the original Glinda on Broadway. And... there was a Wicked poster in the judge's room during first season's regionals. Anyone know any more crossover trivia?


	3. Chapter 3

They didn't talk about the kiss on the way home. They certainly didn't talk about it over dinner with their parents. And once dinner was done, Finn said he had homework to finish before school the next day and almost ran down the stairs to their bedroom. The problem with a shared bedroom, however, is that there's no privacy. Right then, all Finn wanted was a couple hours alone to think about what the hell had actually happened to make him kiss Kurt like that.

But Finn hadn't been downstairs for more than ten minutes before Kurt followed him down and pulled out his own homework. Finn sighed. He didn't want to do homework, but it was either that or talk to Kurt and he wasn't ready for that yet.

One thing was growing clearer and clearer, however; the longer he waited to talk to Kurt about the kiss, the more the other boy withdrew into his own head. He berated himself as he recalled what he had realized just before he kissed Kurt. He didn't want to hurt the other boy anymore, so what does he do but go ahead and do something that's guaranteed to hurt him.

"Um, Kurt?"

"What?" Kurt's tone was abrupt and Finn could tell he didn't want to talk to him. He didn't even look up from the book he was reading.

"I'm sorry," Finn said.

Kurt sighed and shut the book. "Finn… God! What the hell were you thinking?"

Finn shrugged and stared at his hands in his lap. "I don't know. I just… I was thinking that I'm kinda dumb like Fiyero and you're kind of fierce and smart like Elphaba and you've been so great to me. Better than I deserve, really. And I didn't think about it, I just did it."

Kurt got up and walked over to Finn's bed and sat down. "Finn… you can't do stuff like that. I mean, it's one thing if it's practice for the show, but that wasn't what that was, even if Todd thought so. You can't just kiss me like that. It isn't fair. I've tried very hard not to do anything to make you feel like I'm chasing you, and you can't just turn around and pull this shit."

Finn nodded and looked at Kurt like a scolded puppy. "I know. I'm sorry. I didn't mean… I'm sorry."

"I forgive you," Kurt said. He got up and went back to his bed and picked up his book again. Finn watched him for a few minutes before he went back to his own homework.

**FKFKFKFKFK**

"Dude!" Puck greeted Finn the minute he climbed from his car the next morning. "So I hear you're playing leading man to Kurt."

Finn shrugged as they started walking towards the school. "Yeah. He's really good. You've got to make sure you get home before the show's run is up."

"Rachel said there's a kiss," Puck said.

"Yeah," Finn admitted warily. "So? It's just a kiss."

Puck looked scandalized. "Dude! You're going to kiss a dude in front of an audience!"

"It's not just some random guy, though. It's Kurt," Finn said as though that explained things.

Puck looked skeptical. "I know he doesn't always act like it, but Kurt is a dude."

"I know that," Finn said with exasperation. "It's just that it doesn't seem to matter because it's him."

Puck pulled Finn to a halt before he could enter the school and dragged him off to the side. "Finn, buddy. Are you…?"

Finn frowned and scratched his head. "I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?" Puck demanded. "Either you are or you aren't."

Finn shook his head in disagreement. "I don't think it's that simple. I mean if it was, everyone would know when they were little, like Kurt. Most people don't figure this shit out until they're our age or older. Sometimes not until they're really old, like Mr. Schuester."

"What's going on, dude?" Puck asked.

"I kissed him," Finn admitted.

Puck looked floored. "Explain."

"We were practicing our duet, one of those ballad things that Schue made us do last semester," Finn said. "And when we were done, I just… yeah. And then he got pissed at me because I kinda freaked and wouldn't talk about it at first."

"So what happened?" Puck asked. No one could say that Noah Puckerman wasn't as big a gossip as most of the girls at that school.

"I finally apologized and he said it wasn't fair for me to kiss him when he's been trying hard not to do things to make me uncomfortable," Finn said. "And I get that."

"But if you aren't uncomfortable about the whole thing…"

"Yeah," Finn agreed glumly. "The problem is he's the only guy I know who's gay to ask about it. And I can't ask his advice, because it would break this… weird agreement we have going."

"You could talk to Schue," Puck suggested. "I mean, I know he isn't gay or anything, but he's usually got a pretty good understanding about shit like this."

"Maybe," Finn said. "We better go or we're gonna be late."

**FKFKFKFKFK**

Finn didn't talk to Mr. Schuester, at least not right away. Not until after school was out for the summer and the shows rehearsals were in full swing. In the meantime, Finn waited and watched and tried to think things through for himself. He knew that wasn't his strong suit, but he thought he'd spent too long letting other people tell him how he felt. He'd let Rachel convince him he was in love with her. He'd let Santana convince him that he didn't want to be a virgin any more. And he'd let Quinn dictate everything for way too long. Even Puck usually had an opinion about what he should do and who he should be. And that didn't take into account the hundreds of other students whose opinion seemed so important sometimes. But he was figuring out that he wasn't necessarily who and what other people thought he was.

It had all started with joining glee. He'd suddenly been forced to see himself as something other than the dumb jock. He hadn't gotten any smarter, but he'd finally found that he had the courage go against the expectations of everyone else. Now that he'd discovered that freedom, despite the sometimes rough consequences, he wanted more of it. He wanted to know if he'd always been attracted to girls because other people said he was supposed to be or if he really was. He wanted to know if he wasn't attracted to guys because other people told him he wasn't supposed to be. He wanted to know if he was attracted to Kurt or if that kiss was a weird one-time thing that would never happen again.

So for a couple weeks he went to school, went to rehearsals, and went home every day. And every day, he watched Kurt and tried to figure out exactly what he felt. He knew that other people had noticed that he was studying Kurt. Rachel had even asked him about it. He'd put her off, telling her it was something to do with their family. She didn't buy it, but she left him alone after that.

It wasn't until they had their first run-through of the show a week after school ended that Finn started getting any real answers to his many questions.

**FKFKFKFKFK**

Todd stopped the music and got Kurt and Finn's attention. They were singing their duet and there was just something that was lacking. "Kurt, you need to loosen up and relax into this. This is supposed to be the moment we finally see our heroine get the man of her dreams. It's supposed to be a triumph. It's supposed be filled with the suppressed passion that has been building between these two people. You look like you're afraid every time Finn touches you."

Kurt frowned and glanced at Finn nervously. Finn tried to give him a reassuring smile. "It's okay, dude. We're friends, right? We can do this."

Kurt snorted with amusement and pulled his veneer of confidence back on. "Of course we can do this."

"Good," Todd said. "Let's take it from the top."

They began again, but this time, Kurt let himself fall into the part. Finn found himself wondering if he was imagining that Finn finally returned his feelings. More than that, he hoped that the light he could see in Kurt's eyes was a sign. Because Finn realized that he wanted it to be real. He wanted this passion and love that they were singing about to be real.

And when the end came and they shared their kiss, Finn put everything he had into it.

"Alright, much better guys," Todd said, and Finn was forced to pull away and continue on with the rest of the scene. Once he was off stage, he was able to study Kurt as he sang the next song, "No Good Deed," and what he saw was a boy who was as shaken by that kiss as Finn felt.

"What was that?" Rachel asked softly but insistently.

"What?" Finn asked, though he was sure he knew what she wanted to know.

"That kiss," Rachel said. "You never kissed me like that."

Finn shrugged. "It's part of the show."

"No, that wasn't part of any show," Mercedes said. Finn hadn't seen her come up on his other side.

Finn huffed in annoyance. "It was just a kiss. Excuse me, I need to get some water."

Finn knew he was taking the coward's way out by running from their questions, but he needed time to process everything himself. When he got back to the wings, Rachel was on stage with Kurt and Mercedes was nowhere to be seen. However, Mr. Schue seemed to have taken their place.

"Can I ask you a question?" Finn said quietly. Even so, he startled his teacher.

"Um, sure."

"It's this whole kiss thing with Kurt," Finn said.

"Are you uncomfortable?" Mr. Schuester asked. "Because it didn't come across if you are."

"I'm not uncomfortable," Finn said. "That's kind of the problem."

"I see," the teacher said. "Um…"

"Yeah," Finn sighed. "Kind of a tough one, huh?"

"Yeah," Mr. Schuester agreed. "But not impossible. I'm not sure that this is the right time or place for this discussion, though. Why don't we go for pizza after the rehearsal and we can talk?'

"Yeah," Finn said. "That'd be great. Thanks."

**FKFKFKFKFK**

"So tell me what's been going on with you and Kurt," Schue said once they had a pizza between them. "I know that Kurt's had feelings for you for a long time, but I've never really thought you returned them."

Finn sighed and sat his slice back on his plate. "I never did. At least, I didn't think I did. But then I kissed him."

"Today?"

"First day of rehearsals," Finn corrected and then he went on to explain how it had happened and how Kurt had reacted. "I can totally understand why he would think I was messing with him or something. I don't want to hurt him. That's totally the opposite of what I want."

"What _do_ you want?" Schue asked.

Finn tilted his head and thought. "I've been trying to figure that out. I've always let other people tell me what I should want, who and what I am. I've been trying to figure out what _I really_ want since that kiss."

"What conclusions have you come to?" Mr. Schuester was already on his second slice of pizza and Finn hadn't yet finished his first. That was a sure sign that Finn was seriously affected by the topic. Usually he could eat a whole pie by the time Schue ate one slice.

"I think I might be gay or something," Finn said. He picked at the pepperoni on his pizza. "At least a little. I mean, Rachel said I never kissed her the way I kissed Kurt at rehearsal today. And it's true. I never did. I never kissed Quinn like that either. And I like being around Kurt more than I liked being around either of them. I mean, when it's just us, he's… funny and smart and he's really patient when I don't get something. Rachel and Quinn always acted like I was offensive if I didn't understand some big word or something."

Schue chuckled. "Sounds like Kurt accepts you the way you are."

"Yeah," Finn agreed. "He does. But I've been such an ass to him. He doesn't trust me, and I don't blame him."

"Have you talked to him about any of this?" Schue asked. "I mean since the first kiss? Have you told him how you've been feeling? Not just about him, but in general?"

"No," Finn said. "Should I?"

"I think you'd feel better if you did," Schue said. "At the very least, Kurt can help you understand what exactly you're facing better than I can."

Finn nodded. "It's just kinda tough talk to him about him."

"So don't talk about him," Schue said. "Talk about you. I think he can figure out the rest. Oh, and maybe you should Google some of your questions, find online sites that can help."


	4. Chapter 4

Finn decided to do the online research first. If nothing else, it was less embarrassing than talking with Kurt face to face. He found everything from hardcore porn to sites that claimed they could make a gay person straight. It was tough to sort through all that information while trying to memorize lines for the show, but Finn thought it was worth the extra effort. This way he wouldn't look like a complete idiot when he talked to Kurt. And maybe the fact that he read up on all of this stuff would earn him bonus points.

Finn also did something he never thought he'd do: he willingly read a book that had nothing to do with sports or cars. He downloaded the book onto his iphone—well, two books, really—so he could read them without everyone knowing what he was doing. The first one was about figuring out what you want and how to handle the social and emotional fallout. It was pretty scary stuff, really, and it gave Finn a better understanding of what Kurt had been facing his whole life. It also explained that sexuality can be measured on a scale and that there were several scales that scientists and doctors used. The simplest one he could understand was the Kinsey scale. A 0 felt nothing for people of the same sex and a 6 only felt things for the same sex, but most people were somewhere in between. Finn figured he was probably at least a 2, because his feelings for Kurt weren't going away. In fact, the more time they spent practicing together, dancing and singing to each other, the surer he was that they weren't going to go away.

The second book was a hands-on guide to male homosexual sex. There were a few drawings, but it wasn't really about better positions, though there was some of that. It was really more about how to be safe and make it feel good for both partners. It talked about how the male anatomy worked and what feels good and why. It also gave tips and exercises for relaxing certain muscles which made Finn blush, as well as advice about how to try some things out on your own before trying them with a partner. The really cool part about it was the fact that it didn't have tons of big words that Finn had to look up and the ones the author did use he usually explained.

There were a few times he was almost caught reading that one. Once, he was reading during a rehearsal break and Kurt came over and surprised him. He pretended to be playing Angry Birds instead and ignored the looks Kurt gave him because he knew he was blushing. After that he stuck to reading that book at home, when he was alone in their room.

Rehearsals took up a lot of time in the evenings, but Finn's days were pretty free now that school was out. He missed hanging out with Puck, but he would go play video games at Artie's when his camp was on break and some days he and Kurt got together with Rachel and Mercedes to practice scenes and help Finn learn his dance sequences. The rest of the time he found himself free to read and think and simply figure the whole gay/bi/straight thing out.

The four friends went to the local pool a few times and Finn decided that these outings were a great opportunity to ogle both men and women from behind the safety of his sunglasses and compare his attraction levels. He found that the hard-bodies didn't do much for him beyond make him envious of their abs and pecs. But there were a few guys that he had never really paid much attention to before that he found his eyes drawn to over and over again. One in particular he recognized from the mall. He worked at the Gap and he was… small and slender, almost pretty. He reminded Finn of Kurt in some ways. Maybe he had a thing for guys like Kurt. In fact, most of the guys his eyes lingered on were on the small and slender side. They weren't necessarily effeminate but they were… pretty was the only word Finn could come up with to describe them.

It was funny. He didn't really think he had a particular type when it came to girls; as long as they were pretty he found them attractive. But with guys he definitely had a specific type. Then again, most of the girls he liked had a similar build. They were all about the same height and slender. A lot like the boys he found attractive. It was something to consider.

It was on one such trip to the pool when Kurt finally brought the subject up without Finn having to do it himself. Finn was looking over another guy. This one had red hair and freckles everywhere and Finn found himself wondering if they continued down below the waistband of his swim-trunks.

"He's straight," Kurt said quietly, making Finn jump with surprise. He looked over and saw that Mercedes and Rachel had gone somewhere, leaving the two of them relatively alone in their little corner of the pool deck. As far as Finn could tell, Kurt was still studying his Vogue magazine. "And he's not all that impressive."

"I think he's cute," Finn told him. "And those freckles make me wonder how far down they go."

Kurt snorted. "You are weird. With all the eye-candy here, male and female, you look at the wimpy boys."

"He's not wimpy," Finn defended. "I think he's pretty."

Kurt finally looked up from his magazine and took off his sunglasses to look at Finn. Finn took his glasses off as well. He had the feeling this was one of those times that eye contact was critical.

"What's going on with you?" Kurt asked. "I noticed last week that you spent half the day staring at that kid from the Gap. Now freckle boy."

Finn looked directly at Kurt. "I told you, I think he's pretty. Same with the guy from the Gap."

"Does this have anything to do with that kiss?" Kurt asked.

"Something," Finn said. "But not much. It's about me. I'm trying to figure out who I am and what I want. I've been reading and thinking and trying hard to figure everything out since that kiss. You were right. It wasn't fair of me to kiss you if I don't know why I was doing it. So I'm trying to figure out why I did it."

"What have you figured out?" Kurt tried to sound casual and unaffected, but there was a slight tremor in his voice.

Finn grinned; here was his opportunity to show off all the work he had been doing. "Did you know that there are scales to measure how gay or straight a person is? That most people aren't really all one or the other but somewhere in between the two?"

"The Kinsey scale," Kurt said. He couldn't help being impressed that Finn had actually done research about this.

"Yeah," Finn said. "When I first read about that, I thought I was probably a 2 because I really hadn't thought about anyone else but you, but I was pretty stuck on those thoughts about you. But since then…"

"You discovered the delights of ogling people at the public pool," Kurt supplied with a bravado they both knew was faked.

"Yeah," Finn agreed with a slight blush and looked down at his sunglasses in his lap. "I think I'm probably either a 3 or 4 now. I mean, I may not be attracted to the eye-candy, but I still find myself spending more time looking at the guys than the girls."

Kurt sighed. "Ogling and wanting to actually… are two different things."

Finn nodded. "I know. But… I've been reading about that too." He pulled out his phone and opened the book app before handing it over to Kurt. As Kurt began to scan the pages, his face lit up with a blush. Finn blushed too as he said, "I've even tried some of the… tips."

Kurt shut the phone off and handed it back. He pulled on his sunglasses and laid back in his chaise. "I need to think about this."

Finn sighed and stood up. "I'm gonna go swim."

When he returned a few minutes later, Rachel was there alone. She looked up at Finn and smiled. "They went to the snack bar."

Finn nodded and picked up his towel to dry off a little before sitting back on his chaise. Rachel looked at him like she wanted to say something. "Go on. Ask. Whatever it is, it's killing you."

"What did you say to Kurt?" Rachel asked. "When we got back, he looked really shaken and he practically dragged Mercedes off to the snack bar."

Finn sighed. "It wasn't anything. At least… It wasn't really about him, but it sort of is. And it wasn't anything bad or anything. At least I don't think so. I don't really want to talk about it."

Rachel looked puzzled. "Does this have anything to do with that kiss a couple weeks ago?"

"Can you please drop it?" Finn begged. "Just… don't meddle in this. Please."

"He's probably telling Mercedes right now," Rachel pointed out.

Finn bent forward and held his head in his hands. "Fine. I told him that I'm bisexual. There. Are you happy now? I've told you my deep dark secret."

"And that upset him?" Rachel asked. "I would have thought he'd be all over you now that he knows he might have a shot."

Finn practically growled at his ex-girlfriend; she could be seriously insensitive sometimes. "It's not that easy, Rachel. I hurt him not so long ago. He's right to question my motives and stuff."

Rachel sat back and was quiet for a few minutes. "You're serious about this. I mean, it isn't just some passing thought that's going to change next week."

"I am," Finn said. "I even read books. Two of them."

Rachel chuckled. "That is serious." Finn glared at her teasing and she relented. "Sorry. This is just so…"

"Yeah," Finn said. "Think how I feel."

"I am," Rachel said quietly. Then more cheerfully, "So tell me which of these boys does it for you?"

Finn looked a little flabbergasted by that request, but eventually said, "See the redhead?"

"The one with all the freckles in the blue trunks?" Rachel asked. "He's…"

Finn snorted. "He's pretty. Kurt thinks I'm weird because I prefer him to that muscle-head in the green trunks over there or the babe in the pink bikini with him."

"I can see his point," Rachel said as her eyes went to the hard-body. "They're both really hot."

Finn shrugged. "I look at him and just wonder how I can get abs like that. I have no desire to kiss him."

"You like boys you can protect and take care of," Rachel said. "I can see that. There was a study done a few years ago…"

And she was off on some long-winded tangent that didn't really have anything to do with anything and Finn tuned her out. Instead, he lay back on the chaise and dozed while the sun dried him off.

**FKFKFKFKFK**

Finn woke up a while later to find that Kurt and Mercedes had returned with drinks and snacks for all of them. Suddenly ravenous, Finn ignored the weird looks both Rachel and Mercedes were shooting at him. He'd told Rachel and Kurt had obviously told Mercedes and now everyone knew, but no one was going to bring it up even though it was definitely casting a shadow of tension over their afternoon.

Finn set down the half eaten hotdog that Kurt had brought for him and sighed. "Can we not let this change everything? Because you guys are kind of freaking me out here. I mean, if you can't handle this, what hope in hell do I have in getting other people to accept it?"

"Get used to the weird looks," Kurt said with a cool tone. "If you are going to be out about all this, the looks are inevitable."

"I know that," Finn said. "I just expected better from my friends."

"Sorry," Mercedes said. "But you've got to admit this is big, Finn."

" _Are_ you going to be out?" Rachel asked.

Finn shrugged. "I don't know." He looked at Kurt. "With my friends, sure. But unless I have a reason to be open with the rest of the world, like a boyfriend, I don't see a point in making a huge announcement."

"I would keep it quiet as long as you can," Kurt advised in an unusually subdued voice. "There's no reason to invite the ridicule of your peers."

Finn looked right at Kurt and said, "I won't hide. It's taken me this long to figure out who the hell I am, I'm not going back to letting the rest of the world tell me who I can be and what I'm allowed to want."

Kurt stared back at Finn and there was a silent war between them. Finn knew that Kurt wanted to protect him, but Finn also knew that it would hurt just as much if not more to deny who he was out of fear. Kurt seemed to finally realize that as well and nodded.

"I think we missed something," Rachel said to Mercedes.

"I know we did," Mercedes shrugged.

**FKFKFKFKFK**

They dropped the girls off and then turned for home. Kurt had driven the Navigator and Finn was sitting back and enjoying the ride when Kurt reintroduced the topic. After their silent agreement, the topic had died out and conversation turned to recent gossip, including the fact that Tina had dumped Artie for Mike. But now that they were alone, Kurt felt free to ask what he hadn't wanted to ask in front of the girls.

"Are you going to tell you mom?" Kurt asked.

Finn turned to him and studied his profile. "I don't see a reason not to."

Kurt shot him a look before returning his attention to the road. "She could think I turned you. She could tell my dad and he could chase you out of the house again out of fear for my virtue." There was humor in his voice but there was also another layer of trepidation.

"Great," Finn said dryly. "I wasn't worried, but I am now."

Kurt laughed. "Sorry."

"No you aren't," Finn said in a teasing tone. "You want me to feel the same nervousness you felt when you told your dad."

"Maybe a little," Kurt said lightly. He got a little more serious then. "But I also want you to know that there are things to worry about. I don't think it will go badly, but there is a chance."

Finn studied him again. "I'm still going to tell them."

Kurt pulled the SUV into the driveway and shut it off before turning to Finn. "I still can't believe that you're so… set on this. I just…"

"Kurt," Finn started and then he paused to think about what he was going to say. "I know that this seems sudden to you. Especially because of the horrible things I said and did to you. But… I'm not like you; I don't usually spend a whole lot of time thinking about stuff like this. I've spent my whole life letting other people tell me who I was. But I don't want to do that anymore. After that kiss, I really started thinking and searching and trying to figure it all out. It's been almost two months now and I know who I am."

Kurt stared at Finn for a long time before sighing. "I guess not everyone knows this stuff from the time they can talk."

"Some of us need a little more time," Finn agreed wryly. "Come on. We've only got an hour before we have to be at the theater and I want a shower and some food between then and now."


	5. Chapter 5

"Explain something to me?" Finn asked Kurt during one of the rehearsal breaks later that evening. "All these bad things happen because Galinda was trying to get her own way in high school, right? I mean, Nessarose and Bic or Boq or whatever his name is… all that happened because Galinda wanted to get rid of him and go to the dance with my character. But your character gets blamed for everything. She even blames herself. That doesn't seem fair."

"It's not," Kurt said. He took a sip of his bottled water and sighed. "Elphaba was the scapegoat." He noticed Finn's confused look and amended himself. "That means everyone blamed her because it was easier than facing the truth. Anyway, that's part of life. People do that to other people all the time. They don't like something about their life or themselves so they get mad at other people who are living in a way that they can't."

Finn was quiet as he thought through that. "Like when I said those horrible things to you."

"Finn…"

"No, Kurt, I need understand this," Finn said. "I mean… I was mad at you because you forced me to look at something about myself that I didn't want to see."

"You weren't ready to see it," Kurt said. "And I kept pushing and prodding, even after you told me to let up. That fight was as much my fault as yours. I didn't even know you were anything but straight. I was just pushing because I wanted you to be…"

"Available," Finn said. "I get that. I'm still sorry I said those things."

"And I'm sorry I pushed you," Kurt said.

Finn nodded, but he looked thoughtful. "But if you hadn't pushed and if we hadn't had that fight, who knows how long it would have been before I got around to figuring out myself. I mean, it was because I felt guilty for saying those things that made me start thinking and thinking led to that first kiss. And that led to more thinking…"

Kurt laughed. "I get it. A butterfly beats its wings in Africa and changes the course of a tornado in Texas."

Finn opened his mouth and closed it again. "Um… I don't know what that means."

Kurt laughed. "It's the Butterfly Effect… Never mind, it's nothing important. Come on. We need to get back to work."

**FKFKFKFKFK**

The first time Finn saw Kurt in the green makeup a few days later he couldn't help but laugh. "Dude, you look like the Hulk, only a lot smaller."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "You did know Elphaba is green, right? It says so in the first song, and a couple times in the script. Not to mention the witch was definitely green in the Wizard of Oz and I know you've seen that because I made you watch it."

Finn shrugged. "Never thought about it. It does look pretty silly though."

Kurt made a kissy face and asked, "Think you can bring yourself to kiss this ugly mug?"

"I never said it was ugly," Finn said quietly. "I don't think you could ever look ugly, even if your face was purple with yellow polka dots."

"Finn Hudson," Kurt sighed. "How am I ever supposed to resist you when you say things like that?"

"You aren't," Finn said. "I'm being patient, letting you get used to the fact that I want you, but I fully intend for this to move beyond friendship before the summer is out."

Kurt looked floored. Finn had never stated his intentions quite so clearly. "I…"

"Places, everyone!" Jim the stage manager began rounding up the cast for the opening number. It was their first dress rehearsal.

"We can talk later," Finn said with a smile and walked across the stage to the other wing. His entrance wasn't for a while, but he had to come in from the opposite side Elphaba entered.

Kurt took a deep breath and checked his makeup, wig and black dress one more time and then went to watch the opening number. Rachel was on with the chorus singing "No One Mourns the Wicked" but Kurt wasn't watching them. He was watching Finn watching him and he shivered.

The rehearsal went pretty smoothly. They only had to stop to sort out a few technical issues with the stage crew. The cast was almost flawless in their performances. Well, they didn't flub any lines or forget the lyrics. Even Finn got his dance almost perfect. And once Kurt had put aside thoughts of his conversations with Finn, he was able to get through all of his songs. At least until his duet with Finn. The whole time they sang to each other, the promise in Finn's words washed over him and he felt like Finn really was singing to him, and not just acting.

And when the kiss came, it was everything Kurt had wanted for so long but was too afraid to hope for.

After the song, there were supposed to be lines. Fiyero was leaving to try to fix things. But Kurt couldn't think of the lines for the life of him. All he could do was stare at Finn.

"All right, let's take five," Todd said. He walked over to where Kurt and Finn were still standing and looking at each other. "You two alright?"

"We're fine," Finn said with a small smile.

Kurt cleared his throat and finally looked at Todd. "I'm sorry. I just totally blanked."

Todd smiled and turned to Finn. "Maybe tone down the kiss a little if it's going to disrupt the next scene."

"Okay," Finn said amiably. Meanwhile Kurt was blushing like crazy under his green makeup. He rolled his eyes at Finn's smug smile and wandered off to get some water.

Finn watched him walk away and then realized Todd was watching him. He blushed a little himself and quickly followed Kurt to the cooler for some water.

**FKFKFKFKFK**

Finn had driven them to practice and when it was over, instead of heading straight home, he stopped by the park. Once the car was stopped he turned to Kurt.

"I thought we could have a little privacy here," Finn said. "To talk."

Kurt took a deep breath and nodded. "Yeah. Okay, so talk."

"…" Once faced with actually discussing his feelings and intentions, Finn froze. It was one thing to discuss the possibility of a hypothetical relationship, or even talk about his sexuality in general, but to sit there and pour his heart out was tough. "You did great tonight. I couldn't stop watching you. I mean, you're always great, but tonight…with everything coming together, I could really see you shine."

"Thanks," Kurt said. "I… this isn't what you said we would talk about."

Finn sighed. "I know."

"So?"

Finn was suddenly very glad they were in his small car instead of Kurt's big SUV. The cramped space made it so that Kurt was in easy reaching distance. Finn laid his hand against the back of Kurt's neck and pulled him forward. Instead of words, he let his actions speak for him. Their lips met and it was like the two hours between kisses disappeared and they were suddenly lost in each other again. One kiss turned into two turned into a full blown make-out session. Only the console between them kept Finn from dragging Kurt into his lap for more physical contact. As it was, he felt like he was burning up with the need to touch Kurt.

Kurt felt Finn's hands sliding up his back under his shirt and shivered with need. He hadn't expected this when he had woken up this morning, but he couldn't really complain. This was something he had wanted from the first time he had laid eyes on Finn in freshman year. The feel of Finn's back under his hands, their lips moving against each other, the wet heat of their tongues as they caressed and explored… it all came together to scramble any rational thoughts Kurt might have had. It was everything he had imagined only better because it was real and Kurt never wanted it to end.

There came a time, however, when Finn had to pull away. His eyes were still dark with passion and need as he stared at Kurt. "Does that answer any doubts you might still have. 'Cause I gotta tell you, I'm not sure I can explain any better than that."

Kurt gave a shaky huffing laugh. "I think I've got it."

"Good," Finn said with a sexy smile. "We should probably head home before our parents get worried."

Kurt was a little surprised to look at the clock and see that they had been there for more than half an hour. "Oh, yeah. If we're too late, Dad will come looking for us."

Once they were back on the road, Kurt asked Finn, "Why did you take us to the park? We could have gone to our room and had even more privacy."

Finn smiled. "A little too much privacy right now. Public places will keep things fairly safe until we're both ready to move on to the next step."

Kurt smiled. "And they call me the smart one."

"Hey, I've got loads of practice not going all the way with past girlfriends," Finn said. "Quinn was particularly good at finding ways to keep me out of her pants."

"I can imagine," Kurt said with a small chuckle. "So are you trying to stay out of my pants or keep me out of yours?"

Finn glanced over with a teasing smile. "Before tonight I would have said it was to keep me in line, but after tonight I think you are as bad as me."

"I am a guy," Kurt said. "As a gender, we do tend to allow certain body parts to do our thinking for us. It's probably a good idea to keep things above the waist and in semi-public for a while." He looked over at Finn's face, lit up by the dashboard light. "Having said that, I'm not sure I want to wait for months to move this along I've been dreaming of sucking your cock for two years."

Finn groaned. "You aren't allowed to say stuff to me like that while I'm driving. I could have an accident."

Kurt laughed and reached out to hold Finn's hand. They held on for the rest of the drive home and shared one last kiss before going into the house for the night."

**FKFKFKFKFK**

"Have you told your mom about our duet," Kurt asked with practiced nonchalance.

Finn looked up from his plate of pancakes and blinked. "Um… yeah."

Kurt opened his mouth, closed it and then opened it again. "I mean, because the opening is tomorrow night and it would be kind of a surprise if she shows up and sees us kissing on stage if you didn't tell her about it."

Finn blinked again. "I thought you didn't want me to tell them anything."

"And you listened to me?" Kurt with some disbelief. "You said you weren't going to hide. Besides, this isn't really about all that. I just think it might be a bit shocking for your mom to see her supposedly straight son kissing her boyfriend's son in front of an audience. You should warn her."

"If I tell her that, I'm telling her everything," Finn said. "I suck at lying and once I start talking she'll push until it's all out."

Kurt took a deep breath and nodded. "Okay. But…"

"Why don't we just talk about it over dinner tonight? They both said they'd be home early so we could eat together before rehearsal." Finn went back to his breakfast.

Finn was way too casual about the whole thing in Kurt's opinion; he didn't think the other boy understood the consequences of this if it went wrong.

"Stop looking at me like I'm a complete idiot," Finn muttered. "I get this is important. I get that if things go badly it could affect our parents' relationship. I get that we're teens and there's no guarantee that we're going to make it another month, let alone for the rest of our lives. I get that if we break up, things could get very weird around here. I get all that. I just don't… I don't think any of those things are going to happen. And if they do, I think we all care enough about each other to figure out how to get through it."

Kurt stared at Finn and laughed, a little hysterically. "Jesus Finn."

"What?"

"When did you get… so…?" Kurt seemed at a loss for words.

Finn actually flushed with both embarrassment and pride. "I showed you one book I read, but there's another one that talks about all this stuff and it really made me think about how I would handle everything."

"I think I should read that book," Kurt said. "Probably both books. The pamphlets my dad got me were helpful, but I get the feeling you've done more research than I ever have about this."

"That's because you've always known who you are," Finn said. "You didn't have to search out the answers."

"Not the same answers, but there are other questions and other answers," Kurt said.

"I'll give you access to my account so you can read both books," Finn said. "Now, I think once we finish breakfast, we should get dressed and go out."

"You want to call the girls?" Kurt asked.

"No," Finn said.

Kurt looked at Finn who had a silly grin on his face. "You mean like a date?"

"Yep."

"Oh."

"Well?" Finn asked, his grin fading the longer Kurt didn't answer.

"Oh!" Kurt was startled by Finn's insecurity. "Yes. That would be… nice." Kurt had already finished his yogurt, granola and fruit so he rose and put his dishes into the dishwasher. "I guess I'll go get ready while you finish. I know it will take me a bit longer to get ready than you."

"Okay." Finn smiled and watched Kurt go. It was funny how he could be so brazen and self-assured in some ways and so shy and hesitant when it came to this thing between them. Finn was pretty sure that Kurt wasn't still waiting for him to change his mind or tell him that it was all just some elaborate prank. The way he kissed him last night and the looks they had been sharing all morning seemed to be evidence of that. And yet Kurt was still so shy about talking about anything that related to them being a couple.

It was kind of cute, really.


	6. Chapter 6

"So where are we going?" Kurt asked once they were in Finn's car.

"Probably should have asked me that before agreeing to come with me," Finn teased.

"Finn…"

Finn laughed. "Okay, okay. I thought we could go over to the outlets and I'll let you dress me up. I'll be your own personal Ken doll."

"And you'll wear whatever I pick?" Kurt asked with excitement.

"Within reason," Finn clarified. "But yeah. And then we can have lunch at one of the restaurants out there."

Kurt grabbed and held Finn's hand. "This is the best first date ever."

"Good, because I expect you to come up with the activity for our second date," Finn said. He lifted Kurt's hand and kissed it before letting go to concentrate on getting the car onto the highway safely.

"Hmm," Kurt said thoughtfully. "We could stick with a theme and I could give you a makeover: facial, mani-pedi, new hairstyle…"

Finn groaned. "Kurt…"

"Teasing!" Kurt laughed. "Though you could use a few tips on hair and skin care. I won't torture you like that. I promise I'll come up with something you'll like. Okay?"

"Okay," Finn sighed.

It took about an hour to get to the outlets, but they passed the time by picking songs they could sing along with on Kurt's iphone. Once at the outdoor mall, Kurt began dragging Finn from store to store looking for the best outfits and best bargains. He knew that Finn didn't have a lot of money to spend on clothes so he wanted to make every penny count. Finn was true to his word and tried on everything Kurt brought to him, though it was obvious that some of the offerings were well beyond his comfort level. Kurt was tempted to get a few of those outfits, but decided that if he actually wanted Finn to wear the clothes, he should stick to the things he didn't flinch at when he looked into the mirror.

Most of the clothes they bought for Finn were from Keanan Duffty, Tim Hamilton, Tommy Hilfiger and John Varvatos, all designers who offered casual and very masculine fashion, but Kurt did convince him that he should have a decent suit, so they got that from Armani. They also found a few things for Kurt, though it was Finn who pointed those things out since Kurt was too caught up in dressing Finn. Kurt had to admit that Finn had to be paying some attention to Kurt's taste in fashion because he knew just what Kurt would like and what would look good on him.

By the time they finished it was way past lunch time. Since they were having dinner with their parents early, they decided to just have a light snack at the food court rather than a restaurant. Since they still had a little time left after Finn refueled with a couple slices of pizza and a burger and Kurt had a fruit smoothie, they went back to shopping, this time looking for shoes. Finn ended up with a pair of dress shoes to go with his new suit, a pair of nice boots he could wear with his new clothes and a new pair of sneakers that he could wear anytime.

Once back in the car and on their way home Finn pointed out, "You know that half of what you picked out for me was jeans and stuff I wear anyway."

"Yes, but there is a difference between the jeans you usually wear and the jeans we bought today," Kurt said. "And I know for a fact that you have no sweaters or shirts that are anywhere near as nice as the ones we bought."

Finn shrugged. "I guess. They did look pretty good on me."

"And since most of what we got was off-season, you'll be able to wear most of this stuff this fall when school starts up," Kurt said.

"I don't think I've ever owned this many clothes at one time in my life," Finn said wryly.

"Welcome to my world," Kurt said with a smile.

"You're going to have to teach me what the hell I'm supposed to wear with what, because I'm pretty sure I won't have a clue," Finn admitted.

Kurt clapped his hands and bounced in his seat with exaggerated excitement. "And the fun never ends! I get to play with my Ken doll every day!"

Finn nodded and then frowned. "You know, I'm not sure I want to be your Ken doll."

"Why not?" Kurt asked, afraid that he might have gone a little overboard.

"Ken dolls aren't anatomically correct," Finn stated. Kurt stared at him for a long minute before bursting out laughing. Soon Finn had joined him. It was a great afternoon.

**FKFKFKFKFK**

Finn pulled up in the driveway and saw that both Carole and Burt's cars were there already. "I guess we're going to have to skip our end of date kiss."

Kurt sat still for a minute before coming to a decision. "We're going to tell them anyway." He reached over and pulled Finn down for a kiss. It was heated but fairly quick. "Thanks for a really great day, Finn."

Finn smiled. "Thanks for helping me pick that stuff out."

Kurt chuckled. "I know you arranged this just to make me happy. I know you hate shopping. It means a lot to me that you did that for me."

Finn shrugged and blushed. "I like making you happy, so I liked shopping with you. Don't get me wrong, I'm not going to be your new shopping buddy. I'll leave that to Mercedes and maybe Quinn. But it was nice to be out, just the two of us, no matter what we were doing."

Kurt smiled and kissed Finn again. "We should go inside before they come out after us."

They climbed out and gathered the bags from the trunk before heading for the front door. As soon as they stepped inside, Carole came out of the kitchen and smiled at them. "Busy day?"

"Finn let me dress him," Kurt said.

Carole laughed. "Wow. I'm pretty sure that qualifies as a miracle. Well, go put your things away and clean up. Dinner will be in about twenty minutes."

They headed down to their room and Kurt insisted that they hang up all of the new clothes. By the time that was done, they barely had time to wash their hands and faces before heading back upstairs.

"Are you nervous?" Kurt asked before they went into the kitchen.

"A little," Finn admitted. "But I still think it's all going to be okay."

Kurt nodded and took a deep cleansing breath before heading in. Carole put them to work setting the table and soon they were all sitting around enjoying dinner. About five minutes into the meal both Burt and Finn spoke at the same time.

"Carole and I want to tell you boys something." "I have something to tell you guys."

They all sort of looked around at each other and then Burt nodded to Finn. "Okay, you can go first."

"Right," Finn said and took a deep breath. "Okay." He took another deep breath. "Okay." He turned to Kurt. "This is harder than I thought."

"Spit it out sweetie," Carole encouraged.

"Okay," Finn said again. "See you guys know that in the show Kurt's character and my character hook up, right?" Carole nodded, but Burt looked like that was news to him. "Anyway, after we sing to each other, we have to kiss."

"Is that what this is about?" Carole asked. "Finn, there's nothing to worry about. I knew that."

Again Burt looked like this was the first he was hearing of all this, but he kept silent, so Finn went on. "It's not really about the show," Finn said. "It's just that's what got me thinking. The kiss, I mean." He looked around at each of them before taking another deep breath. Finally he just blurted it out. "I'm bisexual."

There was absolute silence for about a minute before Burt asked, "Is this some sort of joke? After the crap you've said to Kurt? After—"

"Dad!" Kurt interrupted. "Not everyone knows who they are the minute they are born. Some people take longer and sometimes it's hard for them come to grips with everything. Just hear him out. Okay?"

Burt frowned between Kurt and Finn. "Fine."

Finn gulped and looked to his mom who had been quiet through everything. She gave him a small smile. "Go on sweetie."

Finn nodded and said, "Right. So I started thinking about all the crap I put Kurt through and why I did some of that. I mean, I never really had anything against gay people before, but suddenly, the closer I got to Kurt, the more uncomfortable I got. And I started wondering why that was. And the kiss… I didn't hate it." He glanced at Kurt and gave a small smile. "So anyway, I talked to Mr. Schue and he suggested I look some of my question up online. I did and it was… not really what I was looking for. But I did find a website that suggested some books for guys like me to read and so I did read them."

"I've looked at them since," Kurt said. "They seem really helpful, even for me."

"So yeah," Finn said. "I read those books and then I started paying attention to where my eyes drifted at the pool and places like that. And I figured out that I'm definitely bisexual. I also figured out that I really like Kurt." He looked at Burt. "And I'd like your permission to date him."

Kurt spoke up here. "We've talked about it and I know that he's sincere, Dad. And we've agreed that we really should take things slow and Finn even suggested that we don't even kiss at home for right now to keep temptation out of the equation."

Burt closed his eyes and took several deep breaths. When he opened them, he looked right at Carole. "You realize this is going to get very weird, right?"

Carole grinned at him. "Normal is boring."

Burt sighed and shook his head, but there was the beginning of a smile on his face. "Boys, I appreciate your honesty. I hope you continue to act with that sort of maturity in the future. Just… keep it safe and out of my line of sight." The boys nodded their agreement and so Burt continued, "Now for our news. I asked Carole to marry me and she said yes."

Silence fell again until Kurt squealed and was out of his seat hugging Burt then Carole in turn. Finn was a bit less enthusiastic, but he was happy for them. He hugged his mom and then shook Burt's hand.

Once it all had sunk in, Finn said, "That is a little weird. I'm dating my soon to be step-brother."

"Well, if anyone thinks it's weird, we can just point out that we were dating before they decided to get married," Kurt said. "Now Carole, we have so much to plan!"

The rest of dinner was spent with Kurt and Carole discussing all the details of the wedding while Burt and Finn tried not to look too bored.

**FKFKFKFKFK**

They had their final dress rehearsal that night and Finn and Kurt showed up right on time as usual. The unusual part was that they walked in holding hands, immediately gaining the attention of Mercedes, Rachel and Mr. Schuester. The three came over to greet them.

"I take it you have news for us?" Mercedes demanded with a bright smile.

"We're going out," Kurt confirmed with a brilliant smile.

"And our parents are getting married," Finn said ironically.

Mr. Schuester's eyebrows raised. "Wow. That's got to be…"

"Weird?" Kurt suggested. "That seems to be the consensus. But we're all okay with it, that's what matters."

"Right," Finn agreed with a smile. "Burt's so great and I haven't seen my mom this happy… ever."

"And Carole… It's nice to have a mom again," Kurt said with a wistful smile. Finn squeezed his hand and they shared a look.

Soon they were all talking and laughing, but somewhere in the midst of all that Rachel walked away from the group. She hadn't said a word since they had come in holding hands. Kurt noticed her heading back towards the dressing rooms and gave Finn a quick kiss on the cheek before following her. He caught up with her a minute later.

"You okay?" Kurt asked.

Rachel gave him a shaky smile. "I'm happy for you both—really—but a part of me hates you right now."

"Rachel…"

The smile got a little brighter but so did her eyes. "I know. I screwed up and tossed him aside and I have no right to be jealous. But I am. You have the man I want and the part I want and…" She took a deep breath. "I'm sorry. I never realized how much this hurts. I never considered how much you must have resented me when Finn and I were together and Mr. Schue was giving me all the solos."

"It did hurt," Kurt said. "But I didn't resent you. Not really. I just wished that Finn and Mr. Schuester, and hell, the whole school could look beyond gender and stereotypes and prejudices to see _me_ , but I never really thought any of that was going to happen."

"I think you've got your wish on the first two," Rachel said. "Mr. Schuester has really been impressed with your performance this summer. I can't imagine him not giving you more solos next year. And you've definitely got Finn."

"You'll find someone else," Kurt said. "Someone better than that creep Jesse. Just think, you have two whole months of performances. Maybe some guy will see you on the stage and fall madly in love."

Rachel laughed for real this time. "Maybe. Come on. We need to get into costume. If you help me with that horrid blond wig, I'll help you with your makeup."

"Deal."


	7. Chapter 7

They were all tense and nervous the whole next day. The worst part was listening to Rachel spout a million reasons why they shouldn't be nervous followed by a million things that they should all do to improve their performances. By lunchtime, Kurt was ready to strangle her so Finn told Rachel and Mercedes that they had other plans and had to leave.

"What plans do we have?" Kurt asked with some amusement as they walked out to the SUV.

"My plans include keeping you from killing Rachel," Finn said with a smirk. "And keep us both occupied so we don't spend the next few hours making ourselves crazy."

Kirk started up his baby and asked, "Where to?"

Forty minutes later they were at a one of Finn's favorite places. It was a dairy farm that had a shop where they sold ice cream that they made from their fresh milk. It was all organic, which Finn was pretty sure that Kurt was big on. They even grew the strawberries for their strawberry ice cream, Finn's personal favorite, and this time of year, they were fresh.

"Connor's Dairy?" Kurt asked. "This is your big idea? I can't eat this. I'll be too bloated to fit into my costume."

"One ice cream is not going to be that bad," Finn argued. "Besides, we missed lunch."

Kurt wavered. He'd wanted to come out here forever, but never seemed to have the time. He'd heard how good their ice cream was. He also knew that it was all organic. No steroids for these cows and all the fruit was grown locally without pesticides.

"One small ice cream," Kurt said and Finn grinned.

**FKFKFKFKFK**

In fact it was more than just a small ice cream. Finn somehow convinced Kurt to take the tour of the dairy and at the end they got to sample all the different flavors before choosing one. Finn got strawberry, but Kurt loved the peanut butter cup swirl. The dish that they were served ended up being about three times what Kurt would normally eat, but Finn was so happy Kurt didn't have the heart to protest. Besides, once Kurt felt like he'd had enough, Finn was happy to eat the rest for him. With a short stop along a deserted country lane to make out for a while, it was a great way to spend an afternoon.

After that, there wasn't much time before they had to go home, clean up and eat a light dinner before heading to the theater. Burt was still at the garage when they left, but Carole promised that they would both be there for the show. Rachel and Mercedes were both there already looking more nervous than they had when Finn and Kurt had left them.

"Artie, Tina and Mike are all home for the holiday," Rachel told them. "They'll all be here tonight."

"And Quinn promised to come tonight too," Mercedes said. "I think she said Santana and Brittany were coming with her."

"But that's not the really big news," Rachel said.

"What is the big news?" Kurt asked.

"Tina dumped Artie for Mike," Mercedes said.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Not that."

"That is pretty big news though," Finn said.

"Not as big as this," Rachel huffed. "Todd said that we're sold out and that there are critics from Columbus, Toledo and Dayton here."

"Wow," Kurt said and Finn could tell that all his work getting Kurt to relax had just been shot to hell. "Fuck."

Finn took his hand and led him away from the girls and to the dressing rooms. He and Kurt shared one and he locked the door behind them. His first action was to kiss his boyfriend. Kurt was stiff in his arms at first, the tension slow to leave, but eventually he relaxed into Finn's kisses and forgot everything but the feel of Finn's arms around him and his lips on his. Before things could get too out of hand, Finn pulled back.

"Mmm," Kurt said dreamily. "What was that for?"

"Just thought you could do with a little TLC," Finn said. "All that talk about critics seemed to get to you."

Kurt sighed and stepped out of Finn's arms and went over to the makeup table. "I just have to wonder if the only reason they came is because of me playing a woman's role."

Finn shrugged. "So what if it is. That's not going to change the fact that you're awesome. Whatever reason they came, they're going to be just as blown away as I am every time I hear you sing."

"Thank you," Kurt said with a shy smile. "I needed that."

Finn came over and wrapped Kurt in his arms again. He gave him a slow, sweet kiss. "That's what I'm here for. Now, isn't it about time you started getting green?"

**FKFKFKFKFK**

Finn had never been gladder to spend two-thirds of the show in the wings. Because if he wasn't on stage, he could spend all his time watching Kurt perform. As good as he had been in rehearsals, there was an extra something, a spark that only came out when there was an audience watching him perform. When Kurt sang "Defying Gravity" at the end of the first act, Finn was absolutely entranced. The small flaws that he had worried about when he had auditioned were gone and he belted the entire song with more emotion than Finn had ever seen.

When the song was done, Finn was clapping and cheering along with the rest of the audience until the curtain fell. Then he rushed out to hug Kurt as soon as the stage guys got him out of the harness that they used when they lifted him up to simulate flying. He was really flying when Finn lifted him up and spun him around.

"Dude! You were so awesome!" Finn said and kissed him, ignoring the looks from their fellow cast members and stage hands. It wasn't as if they were the first gay people in a musical. "I can't wait to see the second half and I've seen it a hundred times before."

Kurt laughed and swatted at Finn's arm until he put him down. "I need to fix my makeup before the second act. Come on."

Kurt dragged Finn back to their dressing room and locked the door behind them. As soon as the door was shut, he was all over Finn, pulling his head down and attacking his lips. Somehow they shifted positions and Finn pressed him up against the door and soon they were both rocking and thrusting against each other.

"Wait!" Finn gasped out.

Kurt groaned. "Please Finn. I… I need this. Please."

"I just… I thought we should probably do something to protect our costumes," Finn said with a blush. "I mean, I know they get cleaned every night, but we still have to wear them for act two."

Kurt laughed a little hysterically. "Right. Our costumes." He didn't hesitate to lift his skirt and lower the tight things he was wearing underneath. He grasped his hard cock and Finn completely lost his breath.

"Fuck."

Finn was frozen for a moment, but then he was unlacing the ties on his pants and dropped them down around his knees. Kurt reached out a hand for him and Finn returned to his position, pressing Kurt up against the wall. Kurt must have kicked off at least one leg of those tights, because he soon had his legs wrapped around Finn and was rocking into Finn's thrusts. Their mouths and bodies were both trying to simulate the fucking they couldn't do right then with a constant rhythm of thrust and retreat. All too soon for either boy's liking, they were groaning out their releases.

For long minutes, they stayed right where they were trying to catch their breath and calm their racing hearts. Finally Finn sighed. "Fuck, that was hot."

"Yeah," Kurt agreed. He looked at Finn and got his first good look at him. "Um… I think we need to clean up."

"I'll get some tissues," Finn said and stepped away. Kurt was laughing, but Finn didn't understand why until he reached the vanity. "Oh…" He brought the tissues over to Kurt so they could each clean up.

"I think we're going to need a little more than tissues to get the green off," Kurt said. They both fixed their clothes just as there was a knock on their door. Kurt opened it as Finn went to try and find the stuff Kurt used to take off his makeup.

"Oh my god," Mercedes said. "That is not good. I know for a fact that it takes more than casual contact for that stuff to come off once it's set. You can't be doing that stuff in here during the intermission!"

"What?" Finn asked with feigned innocence. "Kurt wanted to see what I would look like with green makeup."

"Riiiight," Mercedes drawled as Rachel came through the now open door and saw what was going on.

"Can't you keep you hands off each other long enough to get through the show?" She didn't wait for an answer. Instead, she went to the vanity and picked up the jar that Finn had been looking for and began wiping the cream over the green makeup. "Kurt, you need to fix the smears on your face too. We've only got a couple minutes left."

Kurt sighed and sat down on the other stool in front of the mirror to check out the damage. It actually wasn't too bad. A few quick strokes with the makeup sponge and fresh green makeup had covered the few streaks of white that had been showing through. A little powder to set it and keep from streaking again and he was set.

"What were you thinking?" Rachel scolded both boys as she moved on from removing makeup to fixing the makeup Finn was supposed to be wearing.

"What can I say?" Kurt shrugged. "Performing makes me horny."

"Boys!" Mercedes muttered.

"Hey that's my line," Kurt protested.

Rachel huffed. "Well, you can have it back when you stop acting like one of the brainless wonders."

"Places!"

"Shit!" Kurt muttered. His wig was still a little mussed. He tried valiantly to fix it even as Rachel and Mercedes were trying to drag him out to the stage area. He pulled away just before they left the room and turned to Finn for one last quick kiss. He checked Finn for makeup and then grinned and followed the girls out. He ignored their glares as he made his way to the wings.

**FKFKFKFKFK**

The rest of the show went without a hitch, though Finn was a bit hard-pressed not to let their kiss get out of hand after their duet. It took every bit of his restraint to pull back. He saw the same need in Kurt's eyes and they held each other's gaze through the applause, grateful for the brief respite before they had to move on to the next lines of dialogue.

When it was finally over, and they went out for the curtain calls, Kurt received a huge standing ovation. Burt even brought a bouquet of roses and gave them to a beaming Kurt. Finn had to wonder if his mom had told Burt to bring them or if the guy had thought of it himself. When they all went up for the full cast bow, Finn took Kurt's hand and saw that he was actually crying he was so happy. And Finn was happy for him.

Once the curtain was down, Kurt was dragging Finn back to the dressing room in a repeat of their intermission. Once inside, Finn grinned. "Is this an encore?"

Kurt laughed and swiped at the tears that were still leaking from his eyes. "No. We've got about a minute before this room is swarmed. I just wanted to tell you… Thank you. I'm not sure I would have been able to do any of this without you."

Finn smiled and pulled Kurt into his arms. "You could have, but I'm glad I was here to help. Now kiss me before we're swarmed."

It actually took more like five minutes before they got the first knock at their door. Kurt pulled away from Finn and giggled when he saw the green streaks on his face again. Finn rolled his eyes and went to the vanity while Kurt let their parents in.

"You were both so wonderful," Carole gushed. "But I have to say, Kurt, I am seriously impressed. I knew you were talented, but I never knew you could sing like that."

"Thanks," Kurt said shyly and then he was being wrapped up in a hug from his father while Carole went to help Finn try to get the makeup off.

"I didn't think you wore the green makeup," Carole teased.

"Yeah, well, this is going to get old quickly," Kurt muttered as he let his mom smear more of the cream stuff on his face and wipe it off again with tissues.

"Oh?" Carole asked. "Not the first time you've had to take deal with being green I take it?"

Finn froze with his mouth open, not sure what to say to that. Especially since Burt and Kurt had moved over to the vanity.

"Relax," Burt said. "I said I didn't want to see it. That doesn't mean I think you aren't going to kiss."

Finn took a deep breath and nodded. "Right."

Todd knocked on the open door and cleared his throat. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but I wanted to drop by and congratulate you both. Tonight was a hit and it was because of your hard work."

"It's been fun," Finn said. "I might change my tune after two months of this, but right now, it's still pretty great."

"It's a dream come true," Kurt said. "I want to thank you for taking a chance on me."

"I thought the risk was worth the potential reward," Todd said. "I think I was right. I have three very intrigued critics wanting to meet you when you have a few minutes. They're with Rachel right now, but they're almost done."

Carole stood up and kissed Finn's cheek before doing the same to Kurt. "We'll let you boys do your thing. I expect you'll be going out to celebrate with your friends?"

Finn looked at Kurt who nodded and answered for them both. "Mercedes said everyone's going for a late dinner at Breadstix."

"Well, don't be too late," Burt said.

Soon they were gone and Todd was leading the critics into the room, two men and a woman older than their parents. Introductions were made and Finn smiled politely as he went about looking for his street clothes and stepped behind the privacy screen where they changed clothes.

"So I understand you are both from William McKinley High School?" one of the reporters asked.

"Yes," Kurt agreed. He was still working at getting all the green makeup off his hands and face. "We're both in the glee club there. Rachel and Mercedes are both in glee club as well."

"Don't forget Schue," Finn said from behind the screen. "He's our teacher."

"That's Will Schuester, the man who played the wizard?" the other man asked.

"That's right," Kurt agreed. "He's been a real inspiration for all of us in the club."

"I'm more interested in you, young man," the woman said. "What made you go out for a part that has traditionally been played by a woman?"

Kurt shared a look with Finn who was stepping from behind the screen just then. "I went out for the part because I love the role. I relate to Elphaba. I've spent my life standing out from the crowd and I can understand her frustrations and anger."

"You don't seem very angry," one of the men said.

Finn laughed. "You should see him when one of the bullies at school try to push him around. He's got a temper. But you're right. Kurt's not an angry person normally."

"I feel that anger, but I also know that un-channeled anger is a waste of time and energy," Kurt said. "I'd rather channel that anger into something more productive. Like my singing."

"Which is why he got the part," Finn said with some pride. "'Cause no matter what gender he is, he was the best person for the role."

"Do you not feel that you took away a chance for a talented female performer?" the woman asked.

"I understand that women have to struggle to get good roles," Kurt said a little coolly as he finished cleaning his face and began to moisturize. "But you have to understand that there are even fewer roles available for men with my vocal range and my particular physical stature. I am not exactly leading man material. If the choice is to play a secondary male role with little challenge vocally or play a challenging lead female role, I'd rather go for the female role. There is a tradition in the theater of men playing women's roles and women playing men's roles. Peter Pan is always played by a woman. I do not see how me playing a female part is any different. The only question I think that matters is whether I'm good enough to pull it off."

"I think he is," Finn said with a smile. "I kinda got the feeling that most of the audience thought the same thing."

The critics left not long after that and Kurt took a deep breath. "I'm not sure that went very well. She really didn't seem to like me."

"One out of three. The other two liked you just fine," Finn said and kissed Kurt's neck and then grimaced as he got a taste of his moisturizer. "Erg, that's gross."

Kurt laughed. "Go see what's going on with the others while I finish up and change."


	8. Chapter 8

As it turned out, they ended up being the last to make it to Breadstix. Not because they left any later, but because they took the long way and stopped to make out on the way. Finn had found out from Mercedes that she and Rachel hadn't told any of the others that they were going out and he was a little nervous about telling them all at once, but he didn't want to pretend. He wanted to be able to sit with Kurt and hold his hand like any other couple.

Just as they were getting ready to enter the restaurant Finn's phone rang. He looked at the caller ID and smiled. "It's Puck. I'll be right in. Save me a seat?"

"You got it," Kurt said.

"Hey dude!" Finn said as soon as he accepted the call. "How's California?"

"Sunny and filled with hot blond babes," Puck said. "But that's not why I called. How'd opening night go?"

"Kurt was fucking fabulous," Finn said. "Seriously. You have to come see him when you get home."

Puck chuckled. "I guess that answers my next question."

"What?"

"Have you and Kurt done the deed yet?" Puck asked.

"Dude!" Finn said with a blush lighting his face. "That's so not cool to ask."

Puck laughed. "I'll take that as a no. But you are together."

"Yeah," Finn sighed happily. "Damn Puck. He got all horny performing and practically attacked me during intermission. It was fucking hot."

"No details, man," Puck said. "But I'm happy for you. Any backlash yet?"

"Not yet," Finn sighed. "I'm outside Breadstix right now. We're going to tell the others tonight. I mean, Rachel and Mercedes know already, but not the others."

"Watch out for Quinn," Puck advised. "Now that she's not pregnant I'd expect her to want to find a way back on top of the social ladder. She may have plans that include you. If you mess those up she could get pissy."

"I think we can cope," Finn said. "But I'll warn Kurt just in case. Thanks man."

"Go celebrate," Puck said. "And call me tomorrow. I want to hear how all this goes tonight."

"You are such a gossip addict," Finn laughed. "Speaking of… did you hear that Tina dumped Artie for Mike?"

"You are going to have to get more details about that and share that tomorrow too," Puck said.

"See ya," Finn said.

"Yeah. Later dude."

**FKFKFKFKFK**

When he got into the restaurant, it was easy to find the huge table of his friends and he saw that Kurt had saved him a seat between him and Brittany. Kurt had already ordered for him.

"How's Puck?" Artie asked.

"He sounds good," Finn said. "He wants all the latest, so I'm supposed to get as much dirt as I can tonight to pass along tomorrow."

"Hey Finn," Brittany said in her typical airy way. "I think your hickey is getting moldy."

Finn turned to see that she was staring at his neck. "What?"

She pointed to his neck and several others leaned in to see what she was looking at. Kurt didn't look. He had a feeling he knew what she was seeing.

"That is definitely a hickey," Santana said. "And it definitely has some green goop on it."

Everyone at the table was staring at him and Kurt now.

"That fucking green makeup," Finn muttered.

Kurt laughed through his own embarrassment. "We were going to tell them anyway."

"Yes, please tell us," Quinn said in that cool tone she had perfected.

"Kurt and I are dating," Finn said looking directly at her, almost daring her to make an issue of it.

"Of course you are," Santana drawled. "Congrats Hummel. You got your man finally." It was hard to tell if she was being sincere or sarcastic.

Quinn didn't say anything, but most of the others expressed their surprise and congratulations. Eventually, the demand for how it came about got to be too much and Finn gave in and explained in shortened terms. He made it very clear that he was the one who pursued Kurt. He didn't want there to be any doubt that he wanted this and that he considered himself lucky to have Kurt.

Still Quinn said nothing, but she plastered on a smile that made Finn very nervous. He'd definitely have to warn Kurt about that.

**FKFKFKFKFK**

"Is it just me or was Quinn giving us both the evil eye?" Kurt asked on the way home that night.

"Definitely not just you," Finn sighed. "Puck warned me earlier that she might not be real happy about us being together. He thinks she's got some grand scheme to get back on top that includes me."

"And I'm standing in her way," Kurt said. "Well… I guess I can't say that's totally unexpected. I mean, I figured that there would be some backlash from this."

Finn growled. "We shouldn't have to worry about this shit with our friends."

"For once this isn't about me being a boy," Kurt said with a little touch of humor. "Quinn would be plotting against anyone you were dating. She's more concerned with her plans than she is with either of our sexualities. Or our happiness."

Finn chuckled. "I guess you're right."

"How is Puck?" Kurt asked. He had wondered if Finn would tell him about them, but obviously he had.

"He's loving California," Finn said. "He kept telling me about all the hot blonds."

"That's nice…"

"Or were you trying to ask how he took the news about us?" Finn asked.

"Okay, yeah. I did wonder about that," Kurt admitted.

Finn grinned. "I told him how I was feeling before he ever left. As soon as I answered his call he asked if we'd done it yet."

Kurt got a twisted half smile at that news. "That does sound like him."

"He's cool with everything," Finn said with a shrug. "Kind of like your dad. He's okay with it but he doesn't want any details."

"Wanna stop by the park for a few minutes?" Kurt asked. "We can come up with a few more details he doesn't want to hear."

"I like that plan."

**FKFKFKFKFK**

The boys were surprised to see that Burt and Carole had gone into work late the next morning. Burt had gone out to buy the papers and they all had a big breakfast together and read through the reviews. It was fun and happy and reminded both Finn and Kurt why they were happy that their parents were together.

"They didn't like me much," Finn said ruefully as he set aside one of the papers.

Kurt picked it up and scanned until he found the part about Finn. "He doesn't dislike you. He said you were great but you need to work on your dancing if you want to be a triple threat. We already knew that. He said your voice and acting are great."

"What is a triple threat?" Carole asked as she and Burt traded papers.

"It's a person who's a great actor singer and dancer equally," Kurt said.

"Like you," Finn said with a smile.

"Hey look at this one," Kurt said a few minutes later. "It's the review from that woman from Toledo."

Finn took the paper and began to read it aloud for Carole and Burt. "When I heard that the Allen County Community Theater was putting on a production of Wicked with a sixteen year old boy playing the iconic role of Elphaba, I was skeptical to say the very least. In fact, I was also a bit offended that the director felt that there weren't any women who could have filled the role.

"Well I must say, I have never been so pleasantly knocked off my soapbox. Kurt Hummel gave one of the best performances I have seen in years. His voice was such that one is forced to set aside any skepticism as he draws you into the heart of this tale." Finn looked at Kurt. "She totally loved you, dude!"

"Makes me wonder why she grilled me in that interview," Kurt said.

"She was rude to you?" Burt asked with that quiet anger he gets whenever anyone does something to hurt his boy.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "She wasn't rude. She just asked some very pointed questions about why I would take a role from a woman. I see her point; there really aren't a lot of opportunities for women to perform, especially around here."

"And then Kurt told her that there weren't any parts for a guy like him," Finn said. "At least not lead parts."

"Yeah," Kurt said. "If Todd hadn't taken a chance and given me Elphaba, I'm sure I would have been stuck playing Boq. Not that there's anything wrong with that part, but there's no challenge there. It's a small part with very little singing. Most parts that directors would cast me for are even smaller."

"Does that mean you're going to be playing women for the rest of your life?" Burt wondered, looking a little bothered by the idea.

"If I can get cast for them, yeah," Kurt said with a shrug. "Until someone writes something better for a guy like me. Does that bother you?"

"I…" Burt looked unsure how to answer that. "I'm okay with you performing whatever part you want to perform. I just think there should be more parts for guys like you. Or the directors should cast you for a leading guy. I mean, not all guys are built like Finn here."

Kurt smiled and hugged his dad. "Thanks dad."

"Well, we're obviously going to have to start a scrapbook with all these great reviews," Carole said brightly. "I had Burt buy three copies of all the papers. One for your scrapbook, one for Finn's and I thought you might want to put something together to show other directors later, Kurt."

"Thanks," Kurt said again and hugged Carole this time.

**FKFKFKFKFK**

The performances the rest of the week went in much the same way as they had opening night. Finn got much better about avoiding the green makeup and getting it off quickly when he needed to, because Kurt always came out of the first act hornier than anything Finn had ever seen. It was really hot. And after the first night, they had more time after the show to indulge without interruption as well.

They waited until Monday, their day off from the show, to go on their second date. Kurt was being very secretive about what he had planned. All he would tell Finn was that he'd like it. So when the day dawned bright and sunny Finn let Kurt drag him out of bed early and had a quick breakfast before they headed out in Kurt's SUV. When they arrived at Cedar Point two hours later, Finn laughed and kissed Kurt.

"This is the best second date ever," Finn said, echoing Kurt's declaration on their first date.

Kurt wasn't a huge fan of amusement parks in general, but he loved roller coasters and dragged Finn from one to the next. He even relented and ate as much junk food as Finn that day. And when Finn insisted they go into the karaoke style recording studio and burn a disc of them singing a duet, Kurt happily agreed. For once, Kurt wasn't worried about his hair or his weight or anything else and because he was so carefree Finn felt free to really enjoy the day too.

They left before the park closed because they had a long drive home, but that didn't seem to matter. It had been a great day.

The next day they spent with Mercedes and Rachel at the pool. Artie, Mike and Tina had left again and Finn was pretty sure they didn't want to hang out with Quinn, Santana and Brittany so over the next few weeks, it was pretty much just the four of them. The days were pretty much the same as before and the nights were filled with performances. And every Monday Finn and Kurt took turns finding something fun to do together. They went to the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame in Cleveland, to an afternoon Reds game in Cincinnati, to the zoo in Columbus, and Finn even took Kurt to the Columbus College of Art and Design's summer fashion expo. Two days in a row of sitting and watching people flounce up and down a runway had Finn playing video games on his phone, but Kurt loved it.

The drive home after the second day had proven to be more interesting to Finn. For the first time they really talked about what they wanted for their futures.

"I don't really know what I want," Kurt said. "I mean, a part of me wants to keep pursuing theater, but I'm realistic enough to know that it's a very tough road to go. Even if I'm talented enough, there really aren't that many opportunities to succeed. Fashion is more of a hobby really. Interior design is a much more realistic option, but it's… not my first choice."

"I think you could do anything you really set your mind to," Finn told him. "I mean, look at this show. You wanted the part and you went out and got it. You put that much effort into whatever you chose and I can't see how you wouldn't succeed. Not like me. I'll be lucky to get into college."

"Hey, you aren't as dumb as you think," Kurt said. "Look at all the stuff you figured out on your own this summer."

"That was interesting though," Finn said. "Most school stuff is really boring and I drift off and miss everything."

"Are there any subjects you do like?" Kurt asked.

"Believe it or not, I like math," Finn said. "I mean, there aren't any big words I have to learn and numbers all just seem to make sense to me. There are rules that stay the same no matter what variables you plug in. In English and Spanish there are rules but for every rule there's a million exceptions I have to memorize. That's why math's pretty cool. It's really the only subject I get good grades in. I liked taking physics last year, too, but that's mostly because it's a lot of math and stuff."

Kurt smiled. "I never knew that about you. There are a lot of things you can do with strong math skills."

"Like what?" Finn asked.

"Well, teaching for one," Kurt said. "But there are a lot of other things too. Architecture and Engineering both require strong math skills. You could also go into accounting and finance. A lot of Math majors double up and get computer science degrees too because there's a lot of crossover."

"I kind of like the idea of designing stuff," Finn said. "I mean, I used to draw all kinds of buildings and houses and stuff that I thought would look much cooler than the stuff around Lima. I never thought I could maybe actually do that though."

"We should talk with Miss Pillsbury about what you need to do to get accepted into a program like that once school starts back up," Kurt said. "We've got two years to get you ready."

"We?" Finn asked.

Kurt blushed. "Well, yeah. I'm not going to just leave you to flounder on your own. I'm going to help you,"

"Thanks," Finn said quietly. "And if I can do anything to help you figure out what you want to do, I'll do it."

Kurt reached over and held Finn's hand.


	9. Chapter 9

Puck came back the Monday before their final week of performances. At first Kurt was a little nervous about Finn's best friend. Puck had only ever tolerated him in glee club and only just barely then. But on Tuesday, Puck had a cookout at his house and invited the whole glee gang. As soon as they arrived, Puck sent Finn on some errand in the house and took Kurt off to the side.

"Dude," Puck said as he walked Kurt off to the side yard with an arm around his shoulders.

"Um, yeah?" Kurt asked nervously.

"Relax," Puck drawled. "I'm not going to threaten you or anything. Just… Finn's kind of naïve about some things. I think you should probably know that."

Kurt huffed a little. "Tell me about it. I tried to get him to keep things quiet, but he refused. I understand why he did, but it's going to make things tough for him once school starts."

"Well, between you and me, we're going to do our best to protect him, right?" Puck asked.

"Right," Kurt agreed. "Speaking of… what about Quinn?"

"You leave her to me," Puck said. "I'll get her attention diverted before the first week of school is out."

Kurt gave a sigh of relief. "Thanks. I know we're all supposed to be friends and all, but she can be scary."

"Tell me about it," Puck said. "We cool?"

"We're cool," Kurt said with a smile. He accepted the fist bump Puck gave him and followed the other boy back to the group.

Mercedes and Quinn came up to him almost immediately. "Kurt, I was telling Quinn that Finn took you to CCAD's fashion expo last week."

"It was amazing," Kurt said. "Some of the students are really good."

"I find it hard to believe that Finn Hudson actually voluntarily at through a day of fashion shows," Quinn said.

"Two actually," Kurt said. "We went for Monday and Tuesday both. And he pretty much played games on his phone the entire first day and brought his PSP for the second day. But it was his idea and he never complained once. I didn't even remember they had an expo in the summer. I've only ever been to the spring show."

Quinn looked thoughtful as they continued to discuss the various looks that Kurt had seen and then moved on to the fall fashions from their favorite designers.

On the other side of the yard, Finn and Puck were tossing the football with Artie and Mike and telling some of their favorite dirty jokes and then laughing at just how bad they really were. Rachel was talking to Tina, Brittany and Santana about the things she thought they should try in glee club this year until Santana and Tina got fed up and left to talk fashion with Quinn Mercedes and Kurt. Brittany gave Rachel the occasional lost smile, which encouraged her to keep talking even though Brittany had no clue what she was talking about.

There was food and laughter and eventually they all settled down into the deck furniture as it started to get dark. Puck and Artie both brought out their guitars and soon they were having an impromptu sing-along.

When it was finally time to go, Finn and Kurt said goodnight to Puck. "Are you coming to the show tomorrow night?" Finn asked.

"I've got tickets for tomorrow and we're all planning on being there for the closing show on Saturday," Puck told him. "Can't wait to see the big kiss. Brittany keeps going on about how hot it is to see you two kiss up there. Personally I think it's more likely to make me ill, but who knows."

Finn punched his shoulder and laughed before Kurt rolled his eyes and dragged Finn away, muttering, "Boys!"

**FKFKFKFKFK**

Finn and Kurt went out to Breadstix with Puck and Rachel after the show on Wednesday and Puck seemed to be really impressed.

"Dude, you totally pulled off the whole girl thing," he told Kurt. "Green or not, you make a cute girl."

"Thanks I think," Kurt said warily.

"That's totally a compliment," Puck said. He turned to Finn and said, "By the way, I saw Karofsky there tonight. Santana said that she saw him both times she and Brittany came as well."

Finn frowned. "Was he with Azimio?"

"Nope," Puck said. "All by his lonesome. I would say he was gathering info to torment you once school starts back, but he's been there at least three times that we know of. That seems like more than a research trip."

"You don't think he's got a thing for Kurt?"

"Why not?" Rachel asked. "You do."

"That's just… gross," Kurt said. "I mean, he's… Karofsky."

"Yeah," Finn agreed with another scowl. "He better not think about causing any trouble for Kurt."

"How's the wedding coming along?" Rachel asked, changing the subject much to everyone relief. Soon she and Kurt were talking color schemes and flowers while Puck and Finn talked about the rumors they had heard about the new football coach.

**FKFKFKFKFK**

Finn and Kurt had their last full day date for a while the Monday after the show closed. Finn had made reservations for them both at the spa that Kurt liked. He had followed Mercedes' advice and scheduled a facial, a mani-pedi, and some sort of hair treatment followed by a cut and style for each of them. Finn didn't really understand what any of that was, but the woman he talked to on the phone seemed to understand and she even knew which stylist Kurt liked and made sure he would get that man for his cut and style.

"I can't believe you did this," Kurt said happily from under the white goop that was covering his face. He even had cucumbers over his eyes as he reclined in a comfortable white chaise.

Finn was a little bit uncomfortable with the whole thing and kept squirming. They had already gotten some goop in their hair which was now wrapped in plastic and then covered by a white towel. Finn had a green mask on his face because he had "an oily complexion" and they wanted to "draw out all of the impurities from his pores" whatever all that meant. All he knew was that his nose itched but some girl yelled at him every time he tried to scratch it.

"Do you really like all this?" Finn asked. "I feel like I'm being marinated like a steak."

Kurt laughed. "Don't worry; they'll wash the mask off soon. Then they'll rinse out the first hair treatment and put in the deep conditioner. And then we'll get our manicures while that does its work."

Finn grunted and then asked, "Are we gonna be able to get lunch soon? I'm starving. Even these cucumbers are starting to look appealing."

"I'll ask Marie if she can send someone for sandwiches," Kurt said. "Then you can eat while they do our pedicure. Okay?"

"Yeah," Finn said with relief.

"I still can't believe you arranged for this," Kurt said.

"Well, I expect at least one Ohio State football game out of this," Finn said.

"This deserves at least that," Kurt agreed.

Two hours later, Finn felt like he'd been sent through a carwash without a car, but they were finally on the last stage of this adventure. Kurt had already gotten his hair cut and styled and now was standing with Roberto, the hair stylist, discussing what would look best on Finn.

"Just so long as it doesn't take me more than two minutes to fix I don't care what you do," Finn told them with resignation when they asked his opinion.

"Boys," Roberto said in the same way that Kurt always did.

Finn watched with some trepidation as Roberto went to work. But fifteen minutes later he wondered why he had doubted Kurt. His hair didn't look a whole lot different, but the way Roberto cut it made it easier to style it the way he liked. Roberto even showed him the best way to get that little spiky bit at the front without making his hair look dull and lifeless with wax.

"Cool," Finn said with a smile as he looked in the mirror. He still looked like himself only better. His hair was shiny and healthy looking, his skin was really soft and that cuticle that was always bugging him on his right ring finger had been trimmed back. "This wasn't so bad."

Kurt raised a perfectly arched brow and smirked. "Does that mean you'll be coming with me more often?"

"Um…" Finn hesitated. "Maybe for the haircut part. And maybe the manicure stuff, that wasn't too bad. But that goop on my face was gross."

Kurt laughed. "I'm going to count myself lucky that you'll agree to that much." He gave Finn a quick kiss that made the taller boy blush and glance at Roberto who was smiling at them. Kurt pulled away and said, "Let's get out of here. I think you need to take me to that little lake you like so much."

That little lake was one of the places Finn drove them when they wanted to make out. Finn grinned and practically tripped over himself as he pulled Kurt to the car.

**FKFKFKFKFK**

Carole had cajoled Finn into letting her and Kurt take him shopping again before school started so by the time school started his entire wardrobe had been replaced. They had let him keep some of his old t-shirts and jeans, but he was told that they were only for yard work and other manual labors.

When Finn walked into school on the first day, his new look was the first bit of gossip that flew through the school and the speculation began about who had given him the makeover and why he had finally agreed. Only the glee club knew the answer but they weren't talking. It wasn't until lunch that Friday that they got an answer. He and Kurt were sitting with the rest of glee club when Karofsky and Azimio came up to them.

"Letting your little girlfriend Hummel dress you up these days, fag?" Karofsky asked with menace.

Finn stood up to face them, the rest of the table standing with him, Puck right at his side. "And if I am Karofsky?"

"So you finally admit it?" Karofsky asked with disgust. "You make me sick!"

"Didn't seem to make you sick when you came to watch him in that show every night," Puck said. He was gambling, but he knew that he'd hit close to home when Karofsky flinched. "Or was it Kurt who had you so hot and bothered you couldn't miss a single show?"

"Yeah right," Azimio scoffed. "You're just trying to take the heat off your fag buddy."

"Oh really?" Puck asked with his own menace. "How about you ask _**your**_ buddy?"

Azimio turned, but Karofsky was already half way out the cafeteria. Azimio growled and then stormed out himself.

"You shouldn't have done that," Kurt said quietly.

"What?" Puck asked defensively. "I got them to back off didn't i?"

"But no one should be forced out of the closet before they're ready," Finn said, understanding what Kurt was saying. "It's not cool."

"Whatever," Puck said and went back to eating lunch.

"Thank you for your help," Kurt said to him. "I know you thought you were doing the right thing and we do appreciate you sticking up for us."

"Just should have done it different," Puck muttered. "I get it."

"I think we should go find Karofsky," Finn said. "I didn't like the look on Azimio's face."

Puck groaned and shoved his tray away. "Fine. Let's go see if the bullies have turned on each other."

Mike and Kurt went with them and a few minutes later they found the two in the locker room. They got there just in time to see Azimio take a bat to Karofsky's head.

"Shit!" Puck said even as the three larger boys rushed to stop him from hitting Karofsky again. Kurt watched in horror as the blood pooled around Karofsky even as Azimio was swearing and tossing his three friends around. When he saw Finn tossed hard into one of the lockers, Kurt ran for the coach's office for help.

When he got back with Coach Beiste and Coach Sylvester on his heels, Puck had Azimio under him with the bat at his throat while Finn had a hold of his arms and Mike tried to help stop the blood from Karofsky's head.

There were sirens and police and EMTs and all through it Kurt kept telling himself that it had to be a nightmare. There was no way that they had outed a fellow student and almost got him killed. It couldn't be real.

Finn had been hurt when he was thrown into the lockers and Kurt went with him to the hospital. He called their parents on the way in the ambulance. Finn had protested that Kurt could drive him, but the police insisted that they use the ambulance. Karofsky had been rushed away almost immediately, but they had stayed until the police had questioned each of them. In the end, Azimio had been arrested for assault, and possibly attempted homicide depending on how prosecutor wanted to push it.

Puck kept saying he was sorry to Kurt, but Kurt couldn't take his guilt away. It wasn't really his fault, it was Azimio who had picked up the bat in anger and ignorance, but Puck was culpable for what he had said and nothing Kurt said was going to change that.

Puck and Mike only had a few bumps and bruises and the school nurse treated them before sending them home with their parents. Puck was still mumbling about being sorry as his mother drove him home.

Meanwhile, Kurt was sitting with Finn in a curtained cubicle in the ER while they waited for the doctor to come look Finn over. Their parents got there just before they took Finn off for x-rays. Carole went with him and Burt hugged Kurt, who finally broke down and cried.

 


	10. Chapter 10

It wasn't until late that evening that they all made it home. Finn had bruised ribs and a fractured radius. He was wearing a cast on his left arm and had an ace bandage wrapped tightly around his chest. He was hopped up on pain pills and fell asleep almost as soon as he made it to his bed. Kurt watched him sleep for a few minutes before going upstairs to get something to eat. They had missed dinner.

"I found out from one of the nurses that the other boy, the one who was hit with the bat, woke up after his surgery," Burt said as they sat at the table picking at the sandwiches Carole had made. "They think he's going to be okay. He's really lucky."

"Lucky?" Kurt said with disbelief. "His best friend tried to kill him because he's probably gay. We don't even know for sure. What I do know is that I feel horrible. He was hurt because of us."

"He was hurt because his friend was a homophobic asshole," Burt said. "Do I think your friend Puck should have said what he did? No. Do I feel bad that a kid who has been bullying you for years because you are gay got hurt? A little. But Kurt, you didn't do anything wrong. You didn't out him. You didn't hit him with the bat. And you certainly didn't deserve either his bullying or his stalking."

Kurt swallowed hard and nodded. "I still feel like crap."

"I know," Burt said and rested a hand on Kurt's shoulder.

**FKFKFKFKFK**

Finn had the weekend to recover a little and went back to school with Kurt on Monday. The entire school was talking about what had happened and Principal Figgins called a school assembly to discuss the event. He told everyone that Karofsky was recovering, but would probably be out of school for a few weeks. He didn't say anything about Azimio, but he did tell them that the school board had put in place a new policy of zero tolerance for violence and bullying, including threats of violence. Even a slushie was now grounds for expulsion.

A part of Finn was relieved that he and his friends would be better protected, but he hated that something like this had to happen for the school to sit up and take notice. In glee club that afternoon, it was all anyone could talk about. Kurt had been quiet and somewhat withdrawn since the fight and Finn kept an arm around him as the others discussed how this would and wouldn't change things. No one mentioned the fact that Puck had missed school.

After glee club, as Kurt was driving them home, Finn said, "Do you think we could swing by Puck's house? I feel like we should maybe check on him." Finn could tell that Kurt was reluctant, but he nodded and turned when Finn directed him.

A few minutes later, Mrs. Puckerman was letting them in and told Finn they could just go on up to Puck's room.

"Dude this room is a hell hole," Finn said as they walked into the bedroom. It was true. There were dirty clothes and dirty dishes everywhere and Puck looked like he hadn't gotten out of bed since Friday.

"Fuck off," Puck muttered and went back to playing some game on his PS3.

"I'm a little worried about you," Finn said. "And I think your mom might be too."

Puck sighed and paused the game. "Fine, you insist on talking about this? I blame the gay half of you for this sudden need to discuss our feelings. And you." He looked at Kurt with a semi-teasing smile, but they both knew the humor was forced.

"You can't blame yourself," Finn said.

"Can't I?" Puck asked. "Ask your boyfriend if he blames me."

"Kurt?" Finn looked at the smaller boy.

Kurt closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I think you did something really dumb, but I don't blame you for what happened. You didn't make Karofsky so afraid of who he is that he felt the need to bully other people. You didn't make Azimio pick up that bat. They did all that themselves."

Puck picked at the lint on his blanket. "You mean that?"

"Yeah," Kurt said. "But Puck, you have to start think about what you say. Words have consequences."

Puck huffed a dry laugh. "I'm starting to see that." He took a deep breath and finally smiled at Kurt. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," Kurt said.

"Pull up a seat," Puck said. "I want to hear what happened at school today."

"Well Figgins called an assembly," Finn said. "And they've got a new zero-tolerance policy for violence and bullying. Oh, and Karofsky's doing better."

"What about you?" Puck asked indicating Finn's arm.

"Bruised ribs and broken radius near my wrist," Finn said. "I'm out for the season."

"Without you, Karofsky and Azimio, the team's gonna suck this year," Puck said.

"Coach Beiste said she thinks you guys can still be okay," Finn said. "And there's a new kid, Sam, who's already trying for my spot. He's pretty good, too."

"I'll miss having you on the field," Puck said.

"Wow, this is so touching," Kurt said teasingly. "I never knew football players could be so sensitive."

"Sensitive?" Puck growled playfully and grabbed Kurt and tickled him until he cried uncle all while Finn watched and laughed until his ribs seriously hurt.

"Enough!" Finn gasped out. "I can't laugh any more."

Kurt saw how pale he had gotten and got up. "Right. We should get you home and get your pain pills."

"We'll see you tomorrow?" Finn asked as they got up to go?"

"Yeah," Puck said. "I'll be there."

**FKFKFKFKFK**

After club the next day, Kurt had a request for a detour. "I want to go see Karofsky."

Finn looked at Kurt as he bit his lip uncertainly. He knew that this had to be hard for him. "Are you sure?"

"No," Kurt sighed. "But I think I should."

"Okay," Finn said. "Let's go."

Kurt looked over at Finn and gave him a small grateful smile.

Twenty minutes later, they were standing outside Karofsky's hospital room. His mom had said that he was a bit depressed and would welcome some friends, but Kurt wasn't sure that they were the people he wanted to visit. Nevertheless they entered the room and found the once burly football player looking pretty fragile. His head was wrapped in white gauze and he had bruises all down the side of his face. They found out after the fact that Azimio had gotten a few hits in before they got there, but that was the first one to the head. The result was several broken ribs, a broken arm and severe bruising on top of the severe concussion that could have killed him if the ER surgeon hadn't done surgery right away. He looked like hell.

"Hey," Karofsky said when he saw them in the doorway. There was no malice in his voice, but there was hopelessness.

"Hey," Kurt said as he sat down in the chair beside the bed. Finn stood beside him. "I… I'm not sure why I wanted to come here, but if you… if you want to talk about what happened…"

Karofsky sighed and looked away from them. "Is this what it felt like for you all those times I…"

"I don't know," Kurt said. "I can say it never felt good. It never feels good when someone hates you for something you can't control."

Karofsky nodded. "My mom wants me to see a counselor."

"That's probably a good idea," Finn said. "Figuring all this stuff out is tough."

Karofsky looked at Finn. "How'd you do it?"

Finn smiled a little. "A lot of reading and thinking and talking with friends who understood. And I had Kurt as a friend and role model."

"Me?" Kurt said with disbelief. "I told you to stay in the closet."

"You did?" Karofsky asked. "Why?"

"Because I didn't want him to have to face the same ridicule I've faced every day of my life," Kurt said. "No one should have to face that. But Finn was right to ignore me on that one. Hiding isn't the answer either."

"So what is?" Karofsky asked.

"Honesty," Finn said. "And education. Educating ourselves and educating others. The more people understand, the less reason they have to be afraid."

"I'm sorry Puck took your choice away from you," Kurt said.

"He came by last night," Karofsky said. "He apologized. I told him it was probably just as well. It made me face who I am and what I was becoming by hiding. I could have been the one going to jail for hurting someone."

"We should get going," Kurt said. "But I'm going to give you my cell number. If you need to talk…"

"Thanks," Karofsky said. "I… I'm sorry."

"I know," Kurt said with a sad smile.

"Yeah," Karofsky said. "I think I'm going to tell my mom I want to see that counselor."

"Good for you," Finn said. "Take care of yourself."

**FKFKFKFKFK**

Kurt had gotten Finn in to talk with Miss Pillsbury on the first day of school and she had suggested that he take the second level of Physics as well as a class in design and drafting. After only a week of these new classes, Finn was pretty sure that he knew what he wanted to do with his life. He loved both of those classes and he was doing really well in his calculus class.

Kurt on the other hand was floundering a bit so Finn had dragged him to see Miss Pillsbury the day after their visit with Karofsky.

"What can I help you gentlemen with?" Miss Pillsbury asked. "Aren't the new classes going well?"

"Oh no, those are really cool," Finn assured her. "This time Kurt needs some advice."

"Oh really?" she turned to Kurt. "What can I do to help?"

"He doesn't know what he wants to do," Finn said.

"Is that true?"

Kurt sighed. "Yes. Although I'm not sure that you can actually help me make a decision like that."

"He's waffling between going for a career in theater and a career in fashion or interior design," Finn explained.

"I see," Miss Pillsbury said. She went to her file cabinet and began flipping through a few files until she pulled out a course book from Ohio State. She then began flipping through that. "Right. Here we are."

She went back to her seat. "I would normally advise a student to make a choice and concentrate on that, but honestly Kurt, I really think you are capable of more than that."

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked as he finally say up and looked interested in the conversation.

"I mean, most larger universities offer design degrees as well as theater degrees," Miss Pillsbury said. "For instance, Ohio State offers both and they encourage students to take multiple degrees if they are capable of doing the work."

"Really?" Kurt asked. "So I could get degrees in both and make up my mind later?"

"Why make up your mind?" Miss Pillsbury said. "Make a career of both if that's what you want. But you may find that by the time you graduate, one path or the other may open up to you. Until that happens, I say go for both."

Kurt had a bright smile on his face. "Thanks. I think… I think I'll do that."


	11. Chapter 11

Glee club the next Monday was the first time that everyone was really in a good mood since they had started back to school. It was like everyone was finally finding their groove again. Puck had even brought Sam, the new quarterback to try out and he was really good. It was also pretty obvious that he was pushing Sam and Quinn together. As the new quarterback, Sam would actually have more juice than Finn currently had, despite his heroics trying to help Karofsky, and Quinn wasn't opposed to the shift. Sam really was a hottie.

Given all that, she was in a much better temper towards Kurt that afternoon. "I've wanted to ask since school started. How in the hell did you get Finn to dress better? I could make Finn do a lot of things, but I could never get him to dress better. I even bought him a shirt once and he refused to wear it."

"The blue button-down with red pinstripes from Hilfiger?" Kurt asked. She sighed and nodded. "It still had the tags on it when he moved in, but he's worn it a couple times since then. Actually he wore that one of the days we went to the fashion expo."

"How?" Quinn demanded. Rachel had joined them and was just as curious, since she'd never been able to influence that part of Finn either.

Kurt smiled and shook his head. "I didn't do anything. Honestly. Our first date, he took me to the outlets and told me to dress him. I think he just did it because he thought I'd like it, but he agreed to go shopping again with his mom and me a couple weeks ago. He still asks me what goes with what, but he's trying."

"It… it doesn't make sense," Quinn said.

"No, I think maybe it does," Rachel said. "He was letting everyone tell him what to do for so long that I think he had to have one thing that was his."

"And when he finally took control of the rest of his life, he was more open to taking advice on the clothes," Kurt said. "That could be it."

"Or it could just be that I really like making you happy," Finn said from behind them, startling all of them.

"Jesus, Finn," Kurt scolded. "Don't do that. You scared the life out of me."

"I hope not," Finn said. "Because Schue said we can sing a duet."

"Oh?" Kurt said. "Did you have something in mind?"

"Yeah," Finn said and took Kurt's hand and leading him to the front of the room. "I thought we'd sing the song we recorded."

"I still can't believe you even know this song," Kurt said.

"Dude, my mom loved Footloose," Finn said. "We had to have watched the video like a million times when I was a kid. I know all the songs from that movie."

The music started and Kurt began to sing to Finn:

 _I thought that dreams belonged to other men 'Cuz each time I got close They'd fall apart again_ Then Finn sang:

 _I feared my heart would beat in secrecy I faced the nights alone Oh, how could I have known That all my life I only needed you_ They sang together on the chorus, letting their emotions and feelings for each other come through the music.

_Whoa-oa Almost paradise We're knocking on heaven's door Almost paradise How could we ask for more? I swear that I can see forever in your eyes Paradise_

The next verse Finn sang first:

_It seems like perfect love's so hard to find I'd almost given up You must've read my mind_

 

Then Kurt sang:

 _And all these dreams I saved for a rainy day They're finally comin' true I'll share them all with you 'Now we hold the future in our hands_ The entire club was watching them as they sang through the bridge and the chorus again. The whole time, their eyes were locked on each other and for those few moments, no one else existed. When the final strains of the song died out, it seemed like the natural thing to do to lean over and kiss Kurt, but Mr. Schue interrupted them.

"Uh, Finn, not in class," Schue said.

"Right," Finn said with a blush. "Sorry."

Kurt dragged Finn back to their seats while Mr. Schue began his lesson. "That was a great way to kick off our lesson. This week we're going to be looking at movie soundtracks. I don't mean popular songs that have been put into a movie, but a song that was made popular because of the movie. Footloose, the movie that song came from was filled with songs that became popular because of that movie. Some really great songs came from movies and I want you to find one that means something to you. Like Finn said, his mom loved Footloose so that movie is a part of his childhood."

**FKFKFKFKFK**

The next afternoon, Quinn decided to present her song. "My mother used to make me watch Pretty in Pink over and over again when I was younger. When Andie chose the popular boy Blane over her friend Duckie, she would tell me, 'See, your happiness is based on your popularity. The more people who like you the happier you will be. So you should always pick Blane.' This song was written just for that movie."

The music for "If You Leave" began and soon Quinn was singing.

_If you leave, don't leave now Please don't take my heart away Promise me, just one more night Then we'll go our separate ways We've always had time on our sides Now it's fading fast Every second, every moment We've got to, We've got to make it last_

I touched you once, I touched you twice I won't let go at any price I need you now like I needed you then You always said we'd still be friends someday

If you leave I won't cry I won't waste one single day But if you leave don't look back I'll be running the other way Seven years went under the bridge Like time was standing still Heaven knows what happens now You've got to, You've got to say you will

 

Everyone clapped when she finished and Kurt leaned over to whisper to Finn, "That story really explains a lot about Quinn, doesn't it?"

Over the next few days they heard several of the others sing. Puck sang "Danger Zone" from Top Gun. Brittany sang "Rainbow Connection" because the Muppet Movie was still her favorite movie. Rachel sang "On a Clear Day" because it was by Barbara Streisand. Artie sang Will's Smith's "Men In Black."

When Kurt took his turn, he stood up and told them, "My mother always loved Audrey Hepburn. She used to tell me that she was one of those special people that were so great that God simply has to take them early because he loved them so much. When she died, I kind of thought that maybe that was why: because she was too special to be here. Anyway, Breakfast at Tiffany's was mom's favorite Audrey Hepburn movie." And then he began to sing in a hauntingly sad and yet hopeful tone.

_Moon river, wider than a mile I'm crossing you in style someday Oh, dream maker, you heart breaker Wherever you're goin', I'm goin' your way_

Two drifters, off to see the world There's such a lot of world to see We're after the same rainbow's end, waitin' 'round the bend My huckleberry friend, moon river, and me

 

Kurt had tears in his eyes when he sat down and Finn hugged him tight.

**FKFKFKFKFK**

The wedding finally came at the second weekend in October and Kurt and Finn were almost as nervous and excited as their parents. Finn and Kurt had arranged for the New Directions to sing at the ceremony. They all sang and danced down the aisle to "Marry Me" by Bruno Mars. Carole and Burt exchanged their vows but before the minister pronounced them married, he told them that Kurt and Finn had prepared a special gift for them.

Since Finn's arm was still in a cast, Puck played the guitar for them as Kurt and Finn sang the haunting harmonies from Matt Wertz's "Family."

_I'll begin I know you're scared No one told you then "Be this" Feeling frail With so much to bare I know it's not fair But what is_

When push starts shoving You're left with nothing Just know we'll always be family

Don't give up When the road gets rough Cause we're flesh and blood I'm here for you In sinking sand Just grab my hand And with all I have I'll hold on

Oh, when push starts shoving You're left with nothing Just know we'll always be family

After all that we've been through I will walk with you

Oh when push starts shoving You're left with nothing Just know we'll always be Oh when push starts shoving You're left with nothing Just know we'll always be...family

 

When it was done, all four member of the brand new Hudson-Hummel family were in tears and exchanging a group hug. The ceremony ended soon after and they all went to the reception that Kurt and Carole had worked so hard to plan. It was really nice, though Finn couldn't really see the point of all the flowers and stuff. But the food was good and so was the music.

Finn surprised Kurt by having the group help him serenade him. He sang "Just the Way You Are" and then pulled him onto the dance floor. Kurt laughed and smiled through the whole thing, especially when Finn tried to dance with him. He was still really bad at that. They both danced with their parents and generally had a great time.

After it was all over, though, Burt and Carole left for their honeymoon, leaving Kurt and Finn home by themselves for two weeks. It was something neither of them had really talked much about but they had each been looking forward to the time and hoping that the time be right to finally move their relationship past the hand jobs, blow jobs and frottage that they had engaged in so far. Not that those things weren't spectacular, but… But they were both ready for more. And with the house to themselves for two weeks, it seemed like the perfect time.

The Sunday after the wedding, Finn and Kurt drove their parents to the airport in Cleveland and drove back to Lima. They were both unusually quiet on the drive. It wasn't until they were almost home that Finn finally brought up the subject.

"Um…" Finn hesitated and Kurt glanced at him from behind the steering wheel of his SUV. "Okay, I want to say something, but I want you to know that there's totally no pressure. If you aren't ready or something, you just tell me. But I reread that book about sex and I went and bought… supplies. But only if you're ready."

Kurt chuckled nervously. "I'm ready. I've been sitting here racking my brain trying to figure out how to bring the subject up with you."

Finn let out a relieved sigh. "Thank god!"

"Um… I was thinking about condoms," Kurt said.

"I… bought some," Finn said.

"Oh," Kurt said. "I was actually thinking that you had to have that full physical for football, and I know they do STD tests as part of that. And you came out clean, right?"

"Um, yeah," Finn said.

"Well, if you're clean and I'm clean…"

It took Finn a minute to figure out what Kurt was saying. "Really? Are you sure?"

"Unless you've been sleeping with Santana again," Kurt said dryly. "Seriously, though, if you think we can do this and be honest with each other, then yeah. I think we can skip the condoms. But we both have to swear to tell the other if we slip up. Because I might be hurt if you cheated on me, but I think I'd be even angrier if you gave me some disease. And I'd feel horrible if I did that to you."

Finn was quiet. "I've been cheated on and it really sucked. I'm pretty sure I wouldn't do that to anyone, and especially not you. But if it ever happens, I promise I'll tell you."

"Thanks," Kurt said. "I promise I'll be honest with you too."


	12. Chapter 12

The rest of the drive was quiet, but the sexual tension between them grew now that they knew what was going to happen when they got home. As soon as they walked into the house, they were all over each other. Kurt pulled Finn's head down to meet his lips, but Finn preferred lifting Kurt up to his level. This had the added benefit of letting their bodies rub up against each other in very wicked ways.

Before they could get too carried away, however, Finn said, "The lube and stuff are downstairs. And I think maybe we should cool off a bit and slow this down. I mean…"

Kurt took a really deep breath. "Yeah. You're right. Slow."

Finn grinned at Kurt and took his hand. "Come on." They walked down hand in hand. Once they were there, Finn suggested, "Maybe we should take a shower?" They had done that before, and if they got off once, it would calm them both down some and help them relax.

"Sounds good," Kurt agreed and so they went into the bathroom together. Finn had discovered that not only did Kurt like picking out clothes for Finn to wear, he also liked taking those clothes off of him so he stood there and let Kurt slowly unbutton his shirt and slide it off him. And then he bent so that Kurt could remove his t-shirt. Then Finn interrupted so that he could take off Kurt's shirt. Kurt didn't like being undressed as much as he liked undressing Finn, so he waved Finn's hands away and soon had his own shirt off. They kissed again and their bare chests gave a new depth to the kisses they shared, quickly escalating their need.

Kurt pulled back and looked up at Finn even as he began unbuckling his belt and then undoing his button-fly. As soon as the last button was undone, Kurt slid his hand inside and gave Finn's cock a firm stroke and then swiped away the bead of pre-come from the tip. Finn groaned and let his head fall back.

"Please," Finn moaned.

Kurt smirked and shoved Finn's jeans and boxers down together and while he was stepping out of them, Kurt finished removing his own clothes. He gave Finn a teasing smile and turned away to turn on the shower instead of going back to stroking him.

"Cock tease," Finn accused playfully as he came up behind Kurt and pressing his erection up against Kurt's ass.

Kurt groaned. "I'm not a tease if I put out."

"Gonna put out then?" Finn asked as he wrapped his good arm around Kurt and teased his cock with long slow strokes which had Kurt pressing back into him.

"Oh yeah," Kurt said. "Water's warm."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Finn asked. He let Kurt step into the shower while he put the plastic bag he used to protect his cast over his arm and then followed him.

Once they were both under the hot spray Finn moved back behind Kurt again and picked up his slow and steady strokes that he knew would arouse the other boy but weren't enough to really satisfy.

"Fuck, Finn," Kurt groaned. "Please."

"If you want something, take it," Finn whispered in Kurt's ear and he felt the other boy shiver. Finn loved when Kurt got all bossy and demanding and he wanted him to take a little more control back.

Kurt spun around and pushed Finn to his knees. "Suck me."

Finn grinned up at Kurt even as he swiped his tongue across the head of his cock. One of the things Finn love best about blowing Kurt were the little mewling noises he made in the back of his throat. Even with the noise of the shower surrounding them, Finn could hear those soft and pleading sounds, a cross between a moan and a whine. As Finn took Kurt into his mouth and began the slow and steady suck and swallow sequence that always drove Kurt mad, Finn felt Kurt's fingers run through his hair, clenching and unclenching rhythmically. He knew from his own experience that Kurt wanted to hold Finn's head and thrust, but Finn wasn't quite that advanced yet, so he had to hold back. It didn't really matter in the end because it didn't take all that long for Kurt reach his orgasm.

"Finn! I'm gonna…!"

Finn grabbed the base of Kurt's cock and stroked it while he kept sucking on the head. That was another lesson he had learned. He loved having Kurt come in his mouth, but if he came when his cock was too far in his mouth Finn would choke. He didn't choke this time. Instead he was ready and eagerly waiting when Kurt finally tensed and groaned and gasped and came. Finn swallowed down his offering and continued to lick and suck gently until Kurt twitched away from him, now overly sensitized to touch.

Finn got up and kissed Kurt and the smaller boy wrapped himself around Finn. "You are definitely getting good at that."

"Not as good as you," Finn said. Kurt had somehow gotten past the need to gag when Finn's cock hit the back of his throat, making him infinitely better at sucking cock.

"You want me to suck you now?" Kurt asked coyly.

Finn grinned. "No. I just want your hand right now. I want to kiss you as I come." And that's exactly what they did. Kurt stroked Finn to completion as they kissed. Once Finn had gained his breath back, he saw that Kurt was washing him with that weird mesh ball thing and one of the many shower gels he kept on the shelves there. Finn let Kurt wash his body and enjoyed the feel of his smaller hands exploring him everywhere. Then, once Finn was clean, Kurt playfully shoved him away.

"Go dry off and let me finish bathing alone?"

Finn thought about that and figured that Kurt had his reasons, so he nodded and stepped out of the shower. He dried off quickly and then wrapped the towel around his waist. Once in the bedroom he looked around and realized that Kurt had a bunch of candles around the room. Finn shrugged and began to light them. Even though it was still early in the day, their room was dim because it was in the basement and once the candles were lit Finn turned out the lights. The candles gave the room a soft glow and smelled really nice.

Then Finn went over to his nightstand and got the bottle of lubricant from the bag there. He left the condoms and went over to Kurt's bed. He figured that Kurt would feel more comfortable there. Kurt actually made his bed and changed his sheets more than once a month. He set the lube on Kurt's nightstand and then remembered something else and went back to his dresser. Puck had given him a bottle of flavored massage oil months ago and he had put it in his sock drawer unopened. He pulled it out and removed the seal. He put a little on his finger and tasted it. It wasn't half bad, though he didn't think it tasted much like strawberries. It smelled a lot like strawberries, though, so that was something.

Finally, Finn grabbed his iphone and pulled up a playlist of some of his favorite slow R&B songs. Once he had that in the speaker dock and had adjusted the volume, he finally lay down on Kurt's bed and waited. He closed his eyes and let the music wash through him. When he heard the shower turn off and heard Kurt puttering around for a few minutes before he shut off the fan and the light and walked out into the bedroom.

Their eyes met and Kurt smiled. "Nice atmosphere."

Finn shrugged. "I thought it couldn't hurt. Come here?"

Kurt dropped his towel and sat on the edge of the bed. He tugged at Finn's towel until Finn lifted his hips and then he tossed on the floor with his towel. Then he lay down and scooted into Finn's arms. They began kissing and it didn't take long for either of them to work back to the same level of arousal that they had just sated.

Finn pressed Kurt back and rolled on top of him. Soon they were frotting and kissing and things were heating up to a degree that threatened to consume them. Kurt pulled away, but Finn wasn't deterred. He latched onto Kurt's neck instead as he kept rocking them both closer to the edge.

"Finn," Kurt moaned. "Finn!" Finn finally stopped thrusting and pulled himself up onto his elbows, careful of his arm. "I want you in me when I come."

"In you… right," Finn said. He sat up on his heels and reached for the lube. The massage oil would have to wait for another night. Handed the bottle to Kurt and let him pour some onto the fingers of his good hand. "Maybe you should put a pillow under your hips?"

Kurt nodded and grabbed an extra pillow. He doubled it up and put it under his hips so that they were raised and he spread his legs, his feet flat on the mattress. Finn took a deep breath and began teasing Kurt's puckered entrance with a single finger.

"God," Kurt groaned. "Put it in me."

"Touch yourself," Finn countered. As soon as he saw Kurt stroking his cock, he let his finger slip inside. He had explored his own body, so he wasn't really surprised how tight and hot it was, but he was startled to feel how different it was to feel someone else there. It was kind of like stroking Kurt's cock had been at first. It was familiar and yet very special. When he felt the muscles begin to loosen a bit, he added a second finger and watched as Kurt panted through the pleasure he was getting from this whole thing.

Finn felt a little detached from everything, and yet he was still achingly hard from watching Kurt enjoy himself. Finn found Kurt's prostate and watched in fascination as he shivered with need and let out more of those mewling sounds that Finn loved so much. He didn't want to over stimulate Kurt too soon, so he backed off his prostate and added a third finger. As he continued to loosen Kurt, he felt the need to kiss him and carefully maneuvered onto his side so he could reach Kurt's mouth. Kurt seemed to have the same need, because as soon as Finn's face was close enough, he captured his lips in a desperately needy kiss.

When he broke away for air, Kurt moaned, "Fuck me Finn. Please. I'm ready. Please."

It was all Finn could do not to come right there and then. That was the hottest thing he had ever heard in his life. Kurt's voice all husky and desperate and sexy. Finn withdrew his fingers and they shifted around a little and Kurt put more of the lube onto Finn's cock and spread it around.

"Fuck," Finn groaned as he felt Kurt's hands on him.

"That's the plan," Kurt chuckled, but there was still a layer of neediness despite the attempt at humor.

Resting most of his weight on his good arm and Kurt's leg's resting on his shoulders, Finn let Kurt guide his cock to his opening. Slowly and carefully, he pushed inside in an unhurried but steady thrust. He felt Kurt's muscles clench and unclench as they adjusted to the new stretch, but Kurt didn't seem to be in any sort of pain.

"You okay?" Finn asked even as he was shaking from holding his need to thrust in check.

"It feels a little weird but really good too," Kurt said. "You can move." Finn did. He pulled out a short way and then moved back in. Kurt groaned. "Oh friction is good." Finn grinned and began moving a little more, a little faster. He shifted his hips a little looking for… "Oh fuck!" Found it. Finn grinned and continued to rock in and out, letting his cock brush against Kurt's prostate every few strokes. Every time he hit that magic spot, Kurt's finger's clawed at Finn's back and he mewled and whimpered and moaned. Finn could get off just from listening to Kurt.

"God Finn," Kurt groaned. "Please more. Harder! Oh fuck please!"

"Stroke yourself," Finn told him even as he began to increase the speed and strength of his thrusts. Soon he was plunging into Kurt with such force he was a little worried he might hurt him, but Kurt just kept begging for more. And then Kurt came and it was a sensory overload for Finn. He could see the pearly drops shooting from his cock and landing on his belly and chest. He could hear Kurt's gasping groans. The smell of sex and Kurt and sweat was suddenly even stronger. And most of all, he could feel Kurt's ass clench and unclench around him as his muscles spasmed with his orgasm. With all of those things hitting him at once, it was no wonder that Finn only lasted a couple more strokes before his own orgasm hit. And then he was coming and he was inside Kurt and somehow that made it even more intense.

Finn collapsed on top of Kurt and lost all sense of time as he tried to figure out exactly how to make his body move again. He wasn't aware at first that his mouth was moving against Kurt's neck. Once he realized that it was moving, it took another minute or so to realize that he was actually saying something. Then he finally heard himself. He was chanting "I love you" over and over again, broken only by short kisses he planted onto Kurt's neck and shoulder. It took a few more seconds to actually stop himself.

"I guess that was good for you," Kurt said.

"Um, yeah," Finn said. He finally got up the energy to roll off of Kurt so that he wasn't crushing him anymore. "Yeah that was… amazing. How…?"

"I'm good," Kurt said with a content smile. "Better than good really; that was fucking spectacular."

Finn took a deep breath and pulled Kurt into his arms so they could cuddle a little. "I meant that, even if it was…"

"Post-coital ramblings?" Kurt supplied.

"Right," Finn said. "I do love you though. And not just because I just had the most intense orgasm in my relatively short life."

"I love you too," Kurt said. "And that's not just post-coital rambling either."

Finn laughed and pulled Kurt a little closer. Everything was right with his world.

 


	13. Chapter 13

"So I was thinking we could go shopping this afternoon," Mercedes said to Kurt over lunch on Monday. "That little boutique downtown is having a sale."

"Um, I can't," Kurt said.

"Oh, okay," she said. "We can always go tomorrow."

"He's busy tomorrow too," Finn told her.

"Huh? Doing what?" Mercedes asked a little annoyed.

Puck put his two cents in and said, "Think about it Hot Mamma. Their parents are off on a honeymoon for two weeks, leaving our boys home alone to have a honeymoon of their own. Or have you not noticed that Kurt's been walking a little more gingerly than normal today and Finn's had a dopey grin all morning."

"You seriously watch how I walk?" Kurt asked. "Because that's not at all gay. Or creepy."

"I just need to know certain things, and when someone's getting it on is one of those things," Puck said shamelessly.

"So… really?" Mercedes asked.

"I was going to tell you at glee club," Kurt shrugged.

"So I guess I've lost my best friend for two weeks?" Mercedes asked.

"That's right," Finn said rather smugly. "You can go shopping later, after our parents get back. And if you need gossip, it'll have to happen at school."

"Aren't you getting a little demanding?" Kurt asked in a teasing tone.

Finn nodded. "Absolutely." He leaned forward and whispered to Kurt, "I thought I might demand that you take a turn fucking me tonight."

Kurt's face lit up with a blush as all the blood went to one of two places at just the thought. "Really?"

Finn smirked and gave Kurt a peck on the cheek before getting up. "Gonna be late for class if we don't get going."

Kurt muttered swear words and he had to use his messenger bag to hide his erection. "I hate you sometimes."

"And the rest of the time you love me," Finn said and then he was rushing off to his drafting class and Kurt was left to try and make it to class with a woody.

**FKFKFKFKFK**

Finn rushed through his dinner and went to the basement to get ready while Kurt was still finishing his own dinner. Finn hit the shower first and got clean, washing every crevice and paying special attention to his ass. He knew that Kurt could be kind of weird about cleanliness and he didn't want to give the other boy a reason to be turned off. He also took the opportunity to start stretching himself. Not because he didn't think Kurt could do it, but because he didn't want to waste a lot of time. He may have said what he said at lunch to tease Kurt, but he'd been just as turned on by the thought and had been horny all afternoon.

"My god, that's hot," Kurt said. Finn looked to see Kurt standing there completely naked ready to join him in the shower.

"I'm a little impatient," Finn said with a blush.

Kurt groaned and said, "Then let's make this a quick shower and get to it."

That's exactly what they did. They worked together to get Kurt clean in record time and then they were drying off before heading back out to the bedroom, their lips locked together even as they walked. When they reached Kurt's bed they fell onto it together with Kurt on top.

"On your belly," Kurt ordered as he pulled away and reached for his bedside table. Finn was eager to comply, but one he was on his knees, his head resting on one of Kurt's pillows, it wasn't Kurt's finger he felt at his entrance. It was his tongue.

"Oh Fuck Kurt!" Finn felt like his entire body was vibrating.

"Like that?" Kurt asked before going back to his explorations. His tongue swiped from Finn's balls to his lower back and then back down to tease around his puckered hole. Finn could hear himself making some extremely embarrassing whimpering noises, but there was nothing he could do to stop them. He felt his body shifting to get more contact with Kurt's teasing and talented tongue. And when Kurt let his tongue dip inside, Finn thought he was going to fly apart at the seams.

"Kurt… oh fuck… God! So good!" Finn was an incoherent mess. "Fuck me. God, please fuck me!"

Kurt pulled away and Finn was shaking. He closed his eyes and waited for him to get on with whatever. He felt Kurt shift again and then felt two fingers enter him easily, spreading lube inside and around his entrance. As quickly as they had come, they were gone again and then he felt Kurt's cock at his entrance and then he was pushing inside and it was weird and he felt full and it felt like some puzzle piece he'd been missing his whole life was finally falling into place. Kurt's cock wasn't as long as Finn's but it was still a good size and it seemed to take forever for him to be fully seated.

"You okay?" Kurt asked and Finn could hear a tremor of need in his voice.

"Yeah, perfect," Finn said with a smile. "You can move."

Finn felt Kurt slide part way out and then push forward again and he decided that Kurt was right. Friction was very good. A few minutes of that arousing friction passed and then Kurt shifted his weight and he was suddenly rubbing against Finn's prostate with every stroke.

"Oh fuck," Finn swore as he clawed at the sheets beneath him. He began chanting with every pass of Kurt's cock over that sensitive spot. As Kurt began to speed up, so did his chant until "Oh fuck, oh fuck" became one single high pitched whine. Finn reached between his legs and began stroking his cock even as he felt Kurt begin to lose the rhythm as his own orgasm approached. Finn spared a thought to the fact that there were no mewling sounds from Kurt this time, just growls and grunts, but he thought those were just as sexy. And then he was coming and he couldn't hear anything or see anything for long moments as the pleasure/pain/ecstasy of orgasm washed over him.

When he came back to himself, Finn realized he was lying flat on his stomach with Kurt stretched out above him, his softening cock still inside of him. It was a good feeling.

"Mmm," Finn hummed happily.

"That's good?" Kurt asked with a shaky laugh.

"That's definitely good," Finn agreed. He felt Kurt pressing kisses to his shoulders and the back of his neck. "I don't want to move, but at the same time I want to kiss you." Kurt chuckled and carefully pulled out and moved to the side as Finn rolled so they were lying face to face. "That's better." They kissed leisurely for a few minutes until Finn felt something really gross. "Um… I think I need to go to the bathroom."

Kurt pulled away and laughed. "Yeah, it feels pretty gross afterward."

Finn agreed with a nod and carefully got up to clean up in the bathroom. A few minutes later, he returned and settled down to cuddle with Kurt.

"Was it everything you thought it would be?" Kurt asked.

Finn shrugged. "I think it was better. I mean, I wasn't really sure what to expect. I know that we read that book and I did those exercises and stuff, but I still didn't know how it would feel. And it's not just the physical sensations."

"I know what you mean," Kurt said. "It's a vulnerable position and allowing a partner inside is an act of trust and intimacy."

"Yeah," Finn agreed. "I felt like we really were a part of each other. Even more than when I was in you."

They kissed again some more and then were both quiet for a while. Eventually Finn began to hum. Kurt listened to him for a while before he began to sing and soon they were both singing together.

_Something has changed within me Something is not the same I'm through with playing by the rules Of someone else's game Too late for second-guessing Too late to go back to sleep It's time to trust my instincts Close my eyes: and leap!_

_It's time to try_ _Defying gravity_ _I think I'll try_ _Defying gravity_ _And you can't pull me down!_

_I'm through accepting limits 'Cause someone says they're so Some things I cannot change But till I try, I'll never know! Too long I've been afraid of Losing love I guess I've lost Well, if that's love It comes at much too high a cost!_

When they finished, Finn was quiet and thoughtful and Kurt asked, "You've been humming that a lot lately. You miss the show?"

"It's not the show really," Finn said. "It's just… I think I get why it was so important to you to get that part. I feel like the last few months have been all about me doing what she says in that song. I mean, my whole life was playing by the rules of someone else's game. But now… I feel like I'm free for the first time in my life. And on top of it all, I have you and I'm in love for the first time in my life and it makes me wonder what took me so long to wake up and take my life back. Because now it feels like I'm flying."

Kurt didn't know what to say to that, so he kissed Finn and showed him again just how much he loved him.

**FKFKFKFKFK**

The two weeks without Burt and Carole seemed to fly by as Kurt and Finn used every free moment together trying to fulfill every fantasy they had ever had. By the end of the second week, when they were getting ready to go pick up their parents from the airport, they had done what had once seemed impossible: they had fucked until neither of them could even think about having sex again. Of course that wouldn't last long, a couple days at best.

"How was Jamaica?" Kurt asked as soon as they were all in the SUV. "Did you see the cliff divers?"

"That was really amazing!" Carole said. "I held my breath every time I saw one of them jump."

"The resort was really nice," Burt said. "And the meals were really great. Good call on the all inclusive resort, Kurt."

"How did you boys get along while we were gone?" Carole asked. "I assume that the house is still standing and I won't be getting calls from the neighbors about loud parties?"

"Nope, no loud parties," Finn said. "And the house is standing, though it might need dusting. We didn't really do any cleaning. Well, Kurt made sure to run the dishwasher, but…"

"Don't worry, I wasn't expecting you to clean," Carole said. "Did you remember your doctor's appointment last week?"

"I reminded him," Kurt said. "And the doctor thinks he'll be able to lose the cast next week."

"Yeah," Finn said. "Then I get to start wearing the wrist brace and go to physical therapy. Joy."

"Any chance you'll be able to play the last couple games of the season?" Burt asked.

"Not really," Finn said gloomily. "Even if I was at 100% right now, I think I'd be lucky to be the backup QB. Sam's 10 times better than I ever was."

"You aren't thinking of quitting?" Burt asked.

"No," Finn said. "I still like playing and practice and scrimmage games are great. I'm just starting to realize that I'm never going to play college ball. I need to start looking for another way to get a scholarship."

"A lot of schools give scholarships for singers," Kurt said. "That's what I'm going for. I mean, universities have show choirs and other singing groups and they give scholarships to get kids to be part of those groups. It might not be a full ride, but it's better than nothing."

"Miss Pillsbury told me something about that," Finn said. "And I guess you're right."

"And the musical this summer will look good on a college application," Carole said. "Are they doing another musical next year?"

"Todd told us that the attendance was up more than double what they usually get and they are definitely going to look for another musical next year," Kurt said happily.

"So you boys can put another musical on your applications," Carole said.

"I suppose," Finn said with a shrug. "If nothing else, it's a lot of fun."

**FKFKFKFKFK**

The day after Finn got his cast removed, Karofsky came back to school. He had been in touch with Kurt a few times over the weeks so Kurt and Finn knew that he was doing better about everything. The counseling sessions were doing a lot for him. His physical therapy sessions had been going well and he looked a lot better than he had the last time they had seen him.

Of course, things weren't quite as easy as one might hope. Even though there was a no bullying policy in place, that didn't mean that people couldn't stare and whisper. Finn had a few classes with Karofsky and got to see firsthand how not a single person had said a word to him all day. So when Spanish class ended and it was time for lunch, Finn invited him to eat with him and Kurt at the glee table. Karofsky looked a little wary, but agreed. After all, Kurt hadn't been the only person he had bullied.

"David," Kurt greeted him with a smile when he and Finn arrived at the table. "I'm glad you decided to join us. Have a seat."

"Um, thanks," Karofsky said. He sat across from Finn and Kurt and soon Puck was sitting beside him.

"Good to see you back, Karofsky," Puck said. "You should come to glee this afternoon. We're getting ready to do a Thriller halftime show for the homecoming game. It's totally cool. You'd make a great zombie."

"That's a great idea," Finn said. "Can you sing? It doesn't really matter if you can or not, we let everyone in, but if you're any good, maybe you could get a solo."

Karofsky looked a little surprised by the invitation. "Um… I'm not sure the others would want me there."

Artie and Rachel had been listening in to their conversation and Rachel was quick to reassure him. "We'd love to have you. Really. You wouldn't be the first person to pick on us and then turn around and join us. Just look at Finn and Puck."

"Honestly," Artie said. "If you're willing to make the effort to get along, we're a pretty forgiving bunch."

"Th –thanks. I think I might," Karofsky said and the conversation soon moved on to more mundane topics.

Soon lunch was over and Finn and Kurt shared a quick hug before parting ways. Finn and Karofsky were both headed in the same direction so they walked together for a while.

"How are things going, really?" Finn asked.

"It's tougher than I thought it would be," Karofsky said. "No one can say anything because of the new rules, but their stares and silences speak volumes."

"I know what you mean," Finn said. "It's still an improvement."

Karofsky shook his head at Finn's bright outlook. "How do you do that? I mean you just ignore them and do what you want. Even when me and Azimio… You never backed down."

"You remember the musical this summer?" Finn asked. Karofsky nodded. He hadn't actually been there every night but after a couple times a week for the entire summer, he felt like he had memorized the whole show. "Well, that song Kurt sang at the end of the first act? I sing that in my head or hum it to remind me why I'm doing this."

"Why's that?"

"Because living life on my terms, ignoring the limits they try to put on me… it's like flying," Finn said. "I feel free for the first time in my life. And I think you'll find that that freedom is worth anything, even the glares and whispers."

"So just defy gravity," Karofsky said with a small smirk. They had reached Finn's class and they both stopped. "As easy as that?"

"Not so easy," Finn conceded. "But you aren't alone. You've got support. And you got friends in me and Kurt and Puck. And Artie was right, glee club welcomes everyone. If you put yourself out there, they'll forgive and accept you as you are."

Karofsky nodded. "Thanks." And then he wandered off looking thoughtful.

That afternoon, David Karofsky came to glee and sang Defying Gravity as his audition. It wasn't the best audition ever, but there was more emotion and heart there than any of them could have ever expected. And when he was done, hugs and tears and laughter all blended together and he felt like maybe he really was flying.

Kurt looked at his boyfriend and knew that he'd had something to do with the selection of songs and walked right up to him and kissed him hard, totally ignoring the groans coming from Puck and the scolding that came from Schue.

"You, Finn Hudson, are a very good person," Kurt said. "And I love you more than I can say."

"I love you too," Finn said and kissed Kurt again. "You taught me to fly."

**The End**


End file.
